


【WH为主】短篇系列 腿到用时方恨短

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 原著向，我卡在了NC17前一秒





	1. 腿到用时方恨短

一、新任大英政府

Sherlock对于自己要被迫成为这个国家实际上的最高掌权人深表不满：

上任十分钟后，新任大英政府试图调取前任的牙科诊所记录，被驳回。

上任第十二分钟，试图将苏格兰场的所有积年大案全部调入办公室，被手机姐拦下。

第十四分钟，007号特工发现自己的手枪不翼而飞，军情六处全体进入紧急状态。

第十七分钟，紧急状态解除，手枪在BOSS办公室内找到，办公室墙壁被列入申请报修项目。

第三十三分钟，政府先生进入挺尸状态。

第三十五分钟，小Holmes先生试图果体爬出大楼，被所有办公人员淡定无视。

一小时后，新任大英政府打了几通电话。

一小时十一分，手机姐接到直接来自女王陛下的指令，将该办公室的内部电话掐断。

……

三小时后，得意洋洋的Sherlock躺在他哥哥经常习惯坐着的椅子里哼着巴赫组曲的曲调。

当日英国议会通过一项紧急法案，为大英帝国的未来计，以苏格兰场的Anderson为标杆，凡智商与Anderson齐平甚至以下者均不得结婚生子养儿育女。

Anderson先生表示情绪稳定，正在持解剖刀赶往军情六处的路上。

 

二、沙发咨询侦探

Mycroft情绪高昂的进入贝克街公寓成为咨询侦探（尽管上任前和手机姐嘱咐了相当长的一段时间）。

第一个小时，新任咨询侦探一直在寻找公寓里能坐的地方，原因不明。

一小时十五分时，Mycroft在弟弟的冥想沙发上铺了厚厚的三份报纸，然后坐了下来。

第二个小时第七分钟，第一批委托人上门，得知咨询侦探换人了以后表示：“这个胖砸怎么可能破案！”

第二个小时第九分钟，胖侦探咬牙切齿的演绎出对方的大额偷税漏税行为，附带一枚阴森微笑将对方留下。

第二个小时第十三分钟，案子解决，委托人被通知如不立即完税将立即发生一些不愉快的事情，被送走。

接下来的三个小时全是八分以下的案子，每个案子的平均耗时不过八分钟二十三秒。

第六小时三十五分，来了一个八分的案子，值得跑腿。条件反射的想叫手机姐代劳，发现助手不在，纠结中。

第六小时三十六分，经过艰难的思考和自我谴责，开始呼唤Mrs. Hudson代劳跑腿。

……

“吃吧，这是John打电话叫我做的，他大概忙忘了不记得Sherlock今天不在家。”好心的房东太太出现了，端着一盆派笑得一脸慈祥。

Mycroft期待的伸长了脖子。

一盆仰望星空端到了他的面前。

 

三、柯基代理探长

John Watson对于上任苏格兰场探长表现出了谨慎的乐观（上任前他花了两个小时心虚的擦洗贝克街公寓的床单、沙发、餐桌、凳子，最后在面对占地面积庞大的地毯时终于放弃了）。

进入苏格兰场前，看到一辆小黑车停在警局门口，迫不得已上前和司机进行了愉快的交流，然后转身去上班。

上任头十分钟，遭到对Sherlock久怀不满的各路同事冷嘲热讽。

十五分钟后，路过的Dimmock探长发现Lestrade的手下们已经战战兢兢的排成两列，正在立正——稍息——立正。

又两分钟后，Anderson终于来到办公室，就迟到问题和新任探长开始吵嘴。

五分钟后Dimmock探长再次路过，发现某人正在办公室里倒立，已经摔得鼻青脸肿，经过询问得知此人是Anderson。

代理探长上任第二个小时，被告知某工厂发生一起碎尸案，十五分钟后率领一众人马赶到现场，开始处理。

到达案发现场第十一分钟，John对Anderson的工作提出批评一次。

第十五分钟，再度批评Anderson的工作。

第二十三分钟，忍无可忍的新探长将Anderson赶走，亲自接手了法医验尸工作，原法医继续被赶到一边练倒立。

第二十四分钟，眼疾手快的将差点倒在关键证据上的Anderson踹飞，事后对Anderson道歉时原法医表示好累，已经不会再爱了。

第三十分钟，验尸工作结束，开始对着现场及尸体拍照。

第三十二分钟，被Donovan提醒在案发现场和尸体玩自拍是怪胎行径，无视之。

第三十三分钟，被Donovan提醒将案发现场的照片以短信形式泄露出去是不合法行为，继续无视之。

第三十七分钟，连续收到某人的回复短信。

第三十九分钟，按照短信宣布该起案件是自杀案，收工。

第四十五分钟，警队开始出发回警局，路上遇到一起飞车抢夺案，劫匪机车拐入小巷，警车无法跟进，John跳下警车开始跑步追击。

第四十八分钟，因为腿短发现自己跟不上。

第四十九分钟，向某人打电话问到一条快捷途径，于是翻墙爬上屋顶开始在天台、屋顶、阳台之上抄小道纵横飞奔。

第五十三分钟，因为腿短挂在了一处天台的栏杆上，悲催的看着劫匪远去，暴躁的继续给某人打电话。

第五十五分钟，一辆小黑车神秘出现，将劫匪恰到好处的撞飞了。打电话告知Donovan具体地址，期间继续奋力把自己从栏杆上解下来。

一小时十四分，手下警员们出现，被围观。

一小时十九分，从栏杆上被解救下来，劫匪也被带走。

一小时二十二分，发现Anderson失踪，发动部分警员寻人。

一小时二十五分，John接到来自军情六处的电话，被告知Anderson因为企图持解剖刀闯入政府机关已被送往泰晤士河。

一小时三十三分，筋疲力尽的回到苏格兰场，Donovan被派往泰晤士河捞人。

PS1：John Watson上任当天，小黑车以五分钟一次的频率神秘游移出现在这位探长身边，但Lestrade的警员们似乎对此习以为常、见怪不怪了。

PS2:John Watson上任当天还以平均十五分钟一次的频率接一通手机电话，原因不明。

 

四、全勤赤脚医生

上班前晚，Greg一直在试图通宵背一本医学词典，直到Mycroft明智的指出他不姓Holmes，终于大彻大悟的上床睡觉。

晚上十一时三十分，将Mycroft从床上踹了下去。

第二天早上七点半，手忙脚乱的起床梳洗，叼着原大英政府以纯洁的友情提供的豪华早餐三明治飞奔出门。

七点五十八分，气喘吁吁的赶到诊所，迎接Lestrade的是Sarah的亲切目光。

八点，准时进入诊室开始上班。

十五分钟后，第一名病人来到，悲催的发现自己不会看病。

第十七分钟，问完病情以后的Dr. Lestrade表示自己需要去一趟洗手间。

第二十分钟，Greg从洗手间杀了出来，给病人开了完全符合医学知识的处方。

第二十一分钟，迎来下一位病人，热心倾听病情。

第二十五分钟，飞奔去洗手间。

第三十分钟，从洗手间出来，并给病人开出了完全对症的处方。

第三十四分钟，因为在第三位病人面前表示要去一下洗手间，可怜的新医生被质疑是不是患有尿频尿急尿不尽。

第三十六分钟，顶着病人质疑的目光飞奔进洗手间。

第三十八分钟，得到一个暂休，喘息中。

一小时后，第四位病人上门，在倾听完病情讲述以后再度进入洗手间。

一小时二十三分，被病人砸门。

一小时三十分，从洗手间爬了出来，开始开药方。

又三分钟后，药方写了一半的Lestrade表示自己还需要去一下洗手间。被病人蛮力拦截，Greg好医生急哭了：“这次是真的！”

五分钟后，终于得偿所愿进入了洗手间。

又十五分钟后，被Sarah关怀要不要去找泌尿科医生，满头黑线的拒绝了，继续在洗手间和诊所之间进行两点一线。

十二点半，手机姐开着小灰车送来了极其丰盛的午餐，丰盛到了Greg不得不邀请了Sarah和其他同事们（包括那个泌尿科医生）一起享用。

下午一点，向Sarah解释他真的不需要一名泌尿科医生。

下午一点半，午餐结束，接到一个熟悉的匿名电话，接起：“Mycroft我在工作！”

“……”

然后新任好医生听到如下阴森语调的答复：

“恭喜你的鉴赏力终于提高到了不再眼里只有那个秃发胖子的程度但是如果你继续纠缠John的话我将不再保证你未来的案件侦破率请仔细考虑吧Griven。”然后电话就挂断了。

下午一点三十三分，悲催的想起今天的大英政府换人了。

下午一点三十四分，悲催的想起自己其实并没有纠缠John。

下午一点三十七分， 悲催的意识到“有这么跟自己的Brother-in-law说话的嘛这个欠调教的混蛋”！

……

经过千难万险，终于熬到了下午准点下班，发现Sarah正在用星星眼看自己。

正欲道歉，突然听到女医生满怀感激的开口：“太感谢你了Greg，这是我们的代班医生第一次没有迟到早退！”

………………

…………

……

Sherlock你听见了吗老子叫Greg！Greg！！


	2. 圈子

您有2个主题收到了回复消息。

Sherlock苦大仇深的盯着右上角的小忽闪看了一会儿，然后移动鼠标，戳开了提示。一个页面刷新出来，是回复提示列表，不止两条评论：

《马鬃毛》名下有五条评论。

《被漂白的军人》名下有七条。

修长手指轻点鼠标按键，《马鬃毛》是咨询侦探已经完结了的案件记录，这比去苏格兰场填写无聊的表格要好，他每次只需要呼叫Garven过来抄一遍他的论坛主题就行了。虽然探长总是抱怨连天，然而他需要Sherlock，也就只能这么做。

Sherlock在论坛发的文从来没人看，尽管这是一个谜案刑侦爱好者论坛而只有他的文是真实的，其他异想天开的所谓案件和侦探连基本可行性都没有——但侦探已经学会了目不斜视，这是他在之前几个论坛多次指出BUG以后被次次踢出从不落空的经历里得到的经验。

而这次，三天没上论坛，十二条评论。

卷发侦探滚动鼠标转轮，一条条看了下去：

2# 用户名：James Stamford 时间：2015-11-01-6:30

哦！真是不可思议！伙计！你救了受害人！太了不起了！

3# 用户名：F•N•F 时间：2015-11-01-9:21

我认为这是我见过的最真实的案件记录了，它是真的吗？它让我回想起了很多事，水域总是平静又潜伏着危险，容易让人浮想联翩的。

4# 用户名：HW 时间：2015-11-01-13:07

我在吃饭（去他的加班！），然后想要找点儿什么来看看，嘿！瞧我看到了什么:-D一篇冒险！自然界的怪物，还有神勇的侦探先生（一定就是楼主LOL）你可真性感~

5# 用户名：我是一名中尉 时间：2015-11-02-0:13

看着看着就看过夜了，好在我明天不用上班，应该说是今天了。楼上的，你对LZ只是好奇对吧？

6# 用户名：半透明 时间：2015-11-02-14:47

这是我见过的最好的侦探小说，完全令人惊叹，你是怎么能够明白那团鬃毛其实是一个伪装毒水母杀人的手法的？那可太狡猾了。这篇文给我带来了很多乐趣，但是我想最了不起的还是你做的急救措施，至少你救了第二个受害者，所以说努力是可以带来回报的，对吧？也许我说的太多了，但我迫不及待的想看到你的其他文了，不知道要怎样冒昧的称呼你？我会一直支持你的。

Sherlock，作为一个论坛小透明，被连续五条评论砸得有点儿晕晕乎乎，不过他只是抿紧了嘴唇，一条也没有回复，就点开了另一篇文的回复。

以下是我们有幸见到的《被漂白的军人》回复记录，这篇主题还在连载中，因为天才侦探写到一半时接到了另一个紧急案件：

2# 用户名：半透明 时间：2015-11-03-5:33

我失眠了，但这很值得，我找到了你的另一篇小说！虽然它尚未完结，但我相信你会继续写下去的，你不会令我们失望的，对吧？你文中的医生说那是一种皮肤癣疾病，从医学理论上来说这可以说得通，可是也有另一种解释……

不管怎么说，还是期待能看到你更多的后续。毫无疑问，你能够侦破此案！

3# 用户名：James Stamford 时间：2015-11-03-6:21

楼上的伙计！你起得真早！但是别剧透！这个案子很特别！我还等着看后文！

4# 用户名：F•N•F 时间：2015-11-03-10:05

军旅生活令人怀念，但是它勾起了我一些可怕的回忆，比如在病床上躺了72个小时，高烧、发炎……衷心希望那个士兵没事儿。请务必告诉我们后来发生了什么。

5# 用户名：HW 时间：2015-11-03-11:17

提早吃饭爽歪歪！XD~ @我是一名中尉 我当然对LZ没有恶意（你的脑袋里到底装了些什么啊OTL），快过来看文了啦！我弟弟就是一个可爱的士兵！:-D（但是他自己总是不承认他可爱n(*≧▽≦*)n别告诉他！）

6# 用户名：M 时间：2015-11-03-16:39

不敢相信，在这篇乏味的YY文章下突然出现那么多评论，呵呵。

7# 用户名：半透明 时间：2015-11-03-18:46

楼上的是什么意思？这篇文章很了不起，楼主的每一篇文都有绝妙的逻辑，虽然常人跟不上他的思路，但是如果你有仔细思考过，就会发现一切都是可行的。如果你是来阴阳怪气的那么你走错地方了！至少我会永远支持他！

8# 用户名：我是一名中尉 时间：2015-11-03-23:11

排楼上，每一个认真写作者都值得被尊重。还有谢谢5楼的，让我能看到此文。可惜明天到我上班。

无聊的挑衅也仅仅是让咨询侦探微一挑眉而已，之后他随手关闭了刚刚准备继续写下去的连载。

Sherlock的目光在几条评论上再一徘徊，最终点开了半透明的站短消息，十指飞快地在键盘上飞舞起来：

我需要一名博客写手代替我写作，如若有意请在明日下午前来，作为一个退役前军医你的经济状况多半紧张，因此附带提供位于伦敦的合租机会。

PS：可能会很危险。

PPS：地址是贝克街221B

PPPS：感谢你多余的好意，然而在论坛上精分五个马甲并不利于你隐藏真实身份，哪怕你用笔记本将每个马甲的人格设定和出没时间都记下来照章执行也是一样，我看到的是一堆拙劣地对你的熟人和你自身性格拼凑的产物。

SH


	3. Bed is a Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原著向，我卡在了NC17前一秒

1887年的春末是个非常美好的时节，虽然以我因神经痛卧病在床为开端，但不管怎么说结局美好便是最好。我现在的幸福也是缘于那个时间发生的那件事，因此我感到有必要将这件事的本末一一记下。

我该从哪里开始呢？

华生在他发表的文章中声称，我在处理完赖盖特之谜后就完全恢复了身体健康，这并不确实。他过分乐观的估计了我的情况，其结果是在我们回到贝克街的第一天他就受到了极大的惊吓。他并不容易受惊，仅有的几次也多半是为我。

当我醒来的时候——被疾病击败到昏迷的地步我还是第一次，其他几次都是因为工作中的风险——我第一眼就看到了他。

我的华生有着非常漂亮的深蓝色眼睛，那种宛如深海的颜色深深吸引了我，但我一次也没告诉他。多少次我试图在他面前装得无动于衷，试图伪装我并没有被那片海洋吸引而沉溺，我也没有告诉过他在他的双眼里看到我的影子是多么沉醉的体验。

我没法告诉他。

而现在，他就坐在那里，忧心忡忡，眼睛里映着我的样子。

“给我个案子我就能复原了。”

“没有案子。”他看上去有些严厉，“福尔摩斯，你必须卧床静养。”

他是对的，就在此时一阵神经痛袭击了我。

我的面部表情肯定显露了这一点，因为这个时候华生凑近了些，严厉从他的脸上消失了，担忧取而代之。他给我调整了枕头试图让我感觉更好一点，他的呼吸喷在我的额头上，让我的感觉好了很多，也变得更糟。

我曾经与人交往过，我并不像一般人设想的那样是个完全的推理机器，甚至在我二十七岁之前我曾经爱过一个人。但是再没有什么人能够像约翰华生这样，全然的让我神魂颠倒。每一次我的医生将他的新女友介绍给我，或是我推理出其存在时都是一种煎熬，我只能想，谢天谢地，他不知道这个。

“你在想什么？”他的声音打断了我的思绪。

我无法告诉他实话：“你，你显得很担心。”

“那是因为你，福尔摩斯。”我的医生拨开我额头上汗湿的头发，“你知道的吧？”

“我很抱歉。”我喃喃的说道。

“那么就拿出你的诚意来，”他轻声说道，“快点好起来，好让我不再那么担心。”

“给我个案子我就能好起来了。”这是个玩笑。

“赖盖特的案子也没有那么大效果嘛。”他温柔的笑着，把热水递到我唇边。我不知道这个人是如何发现我正需要水的，正如这个家伙永远也不会知道他的表情和关怀是如何让一个男人甘之如饴的万劫不复的。我低头喝了一点，然后躺了回去。

“那个案子让我恢复了三天。”

“然后你就倒在我们的玄关前了，挺可怕的，我在杜朗旅馆看到你的时候也没有那么可怕。”这个好心人说道，“真奇怪，那个时候我以为再不会发生更让我惊恐的事情了，但是你每次都在创造不可能。”

“我以为你那时没有那么担心。”我低声说道，眼皮子有些睁不开了。这不是一个指责，我的华生在收到电报的二十四小时里就从伦敦赶到了里昂，在那里看到了一个因为不顾身体连续工作五天五夜最后完全累垮的咨询侦探。

他坚持我应该到乡村度假，结果我们在那里遇到了一起命案。这件案子已经详细的记载在了华生的笔记里，处理完案子的当时我是认为自己已经恢复了，但是我目前的状况非常清楚的证明了我犯了一个多大的错。

我睡着了，没有听见他又说了些什么。

*  
再次醒来的时候我从窗户里洒入的阳光判断出这是下午，医生不在。

阳光反射在他留给我的镀银茶壶上，茶杯里的水还是热的，他没有离开多久。丝缕白汽从茶杯里腾起，但是他不在这里，我没有看到他。

有那么几次我会被突然的孤独袭击，那个时刻就是如此。即使是我，也会渴望什么人的陪伴。当然这一切在我二十七岁之后就变了，我渴望的人只有一个，他经常只在我面前不过数尺，他会倾听我的话语，会欣赏我的小提琴，甚至会让我产生他触手可及的错觉。

但约翰华生绝非如此，他不是我可以吐露心曲的明智对象，哪怕我在认识他一周之后就产生了那些想法，也不能让这些应该埋藏在黑暗中的念头展露在他澄澈的光明下。他的友谊已经可遇不可求，再要求更进一步会冒我不敢承担的风险。哪怕我知道我迟早会失去他，他会娶一位温柔美丽符合他兴趣的女子，然后搬离贝克街，而我也只有将这些苦果独自咽下。

我的医生，愿上帝保佑他，从未表露过他对任何同性有任何兴趣，否则伦敦城里会有至少上百人疯狂的追求他。我对此毫无疑问，因为我自己就是这样。他忠实可靠，阳光开朗，他的外表有如一切我熟悉的或是不熟悉的文学传说里的英雄人物。而我自己要糟糕得多，无论是外表还是心灵。

我又怎么敢，将我那些肮脏的想法展现在他的面前，接受他的审视？

*  
身体不服从支配的感觉，可以位列我最厌恶的前几名。

这个时候我会需要他人的照料，这又是一个我不熟悉的领域。并不是说医生照料的不够好，他对我的帮助是我最珍惜的几件事物之一；然而我厌恶无法同等的回报他，我的华生，他值得一切。

当我的身体非常好的时候，这种不对等的感觉是可以忽略的。他记录我的一言一行，督促我按时吃饭睡觉，服从我的每个指示。而我提供给他新鲜的谜题，他所着迷的危险，又注意不让他离那些毁灭性的危险太近。我努力保持着我们之间的平衡，其中耗费的辛苦不亚于杂技演员在高空钢索上展现技艺。

当我病倒的时候，这种平衡土崩瓦解，一边倒的局势嘲笑着我的自高自大，竟然认为自己有能力回报那样一个人。

突然之间，约翰，这个名字我只有在独自一人时才敢在心里呼唤，他出现在了我的卧房门口，手里端着餐盘，空气里还能嗅出大吉岭红茶的味道。他的脸上有些担心，是为了我；他努力摆出笑容，还是为了我；他的金棕色头发有些疏于打理，他的蓝眼睛……

啊，我又过界了。

“福尔摩斯，你可以吃下去一点东西吗？”

我不能指望他的那些表示是出于友情以外的缘故，我只能尽心尽力的扮演好一个脾气有些糟糕的朋友。但是在华生那样看着我的时候，要故意表现的很糟糕都是一项挑战。

我绽开一个小小的微笑：“食物会影响大脑供血。”

“你的大脑需要休息，我就当作一个你同意进食的声明了。”我的男孩走进来，把食物放在一旁，接着扶我慢慢坐了起来。我吃了半块司康饼，又喝了一点水，华生细心的把水重新换上了温热的。他知道我喜欢舒适，有的时候我就像一只猫一样依赖他提供的舒适。

“你感觉怎么样？”他轻声问我。

“只是一点小麻烦。”我仍然作出那副漫不在乎的样子，但是当他的目光落在我脸上的时候，我微微皱了皱眉。

这很管用，医生的手搭在了我的头颅上。

“福尔摩斯，我是个医生。”

“谢谢你指出如此显而易见的一点。”我轻声哼哼。

“我是说，把自己的情况瞒着医生可不是一个好病人。”他的手顺着我的颅骨按摩着，“你应该给你的大脑放个假——你这儿还疼么？”

他喜欢我的头发，有几次他看上去好像想要摸摸它们。

但是我不能说这个。

“我不知道你还会按摩。”

“你没有演绎出来？”他笑了，那种自然放松的笑容。加上阳光照射进来的角度，和头上轻柔又恰到好处的触感，突然让我从胸口生出一股急遽的渴望。这不是第一次了，几乎看得着他的每一天都在发生。而那些看不到他的日子也没让我更好过一点，取而代之的只是近乎疯狂的思念。

但之前的那些都被我压制下去了。

可能是因为我身体虚弱的缘故，这一次的感受是如此汹涌澎湃，突然之间我会失去这个人的念头第一次让我觉得无法忍受。我不会祝福他的婚礼，也许我会在教堂外面一枪崩了我自己——不，我不会。我应该扮演一个朋友的角色，因为约翰华生需要；我应该祝福他的婚礼，也许会受邀当伴郎，因为他在这世上和我一样无牵无挂，但是我做不到；我应该把这个人留下来……

把他留下来。

是的，我想要这个。

“不。”他说道，而我屏住呼吸，剧痛刺骨。

“不，不，不，你还在思考。”华生看上去有些忧虑，“你还在想什么，福尔摩斯？”

“你。”我没想到我的声音会有些嘶哑。

他看上去不太相信的样子，微笑着摇头：“我就在这里，但你的想法可不像是还在你身边徘徊，除非它已经绕过地球一圈回到了原点。我本来想说太阳系的，因为咨询侦探的头脑可以跑到那么远。”

他不知道我已经跑到了他的婚礼，而那，我也不知道将是近是远。只是近在咫尺的会是剧痛戮心，远在天边的却会是慢慢磨尽血肉的凌迟。哪一种都不像是宽赦，而它们会出自这个世上最宽厚无私的灵魂。

“我在想你几十年后会是什么样。”

会在哪里。

“这你可没法演绎出来。”

他笑了，把我重新按回床里，他给我盖上棉被，然后擦掉我额头上的汗。他不知道他所照顾的人已经萌发了一种想法，想要把他今后的人生都栓在这间小小的公寓里，而不是新大陆或者别的什么地方。

诚然，我不能冒着失去他友情的风险，但是也许我可以给他一点提示。我可以向他表明我需要他，暂时自私的把我的一切负担给他，让他明白我是如何对他上瘾，而又如何愿意为了他而展露我的全部。

如果他的确像是他一直以来表现的那样，那么我也许还有一个退路，那就是因为我从来不曾明说，我可以把一切都推给我的神经痛。这样一个光明磊落，又不擅长耍弄心眼的男人，会把一切都视为朋友之间正常的举动。那样至少在那最终判决到来以前，我还可以保有他的友谊。

而如果，真的有那万分之一的指望，他能够回应我的话，我愿意献出我的所有。那样一切都会是完美，哪怕我第二天就将永堕地狱。

“也许我可以演绎出来你要去哪里。”食物消耗了太多的氧气和血液，我又有了几分朦胧的睡意。

“不，你现在不能思考。”他最后拂过我的额头，“我去找萨拉。”

我的心沉进了胃里，我呆呆的看着他走出我的卧房，留下一片寂静和依旧温热的镀银茶壶，在疯狂的嘲笑着我的自不量力。

 

*  
我没法用萨拉只是他的前女友来说服自己。

他们来往的那段时间华生显得很高兴，也让我产生了由衷的嫉妒，是的，我不曾想过我竟然还会嫉妒什么人。如果我是一个忠实的朋友，我应该为华生找到了合适的另一半而感到高兴的，但是我头脑中滋生的邪恶杂念把我推远了。

那是个在诊所上班的姑娘，细心温和，从我这种不会受到异性打动的人的角度来看她也是很不错的。因此我毫不怀疑我的华生会喜欢她，甚至一度我以为他将很快搬出221B。不用细说那段时间里我感到的折磨，但是这件事的终结就和它的开端一样突然。

大约是在被华生过分文艺浪漫的记录为斑点带子案的那件案子之后，我们回到贝克街，华生突然在一个下午告诉我他已经和萨拉分手了。

“我们感到做朋友比做别的适合，我为此感到由衷的……”他当时顿了顿，好像在寻找合适的措辞，“遗憾。”

他点了点头，仿佛要肯定他所说的话：“是的，我很遗憾。”

我当时是怎么回答他的？

我从这件事里没有看到半点需要遗憾的——这样回答肯定很糟。

我甚至为此感到高兴——他会认为我疯了的，可我其实理智的很。

“感情，尤其是爱情，被我视作影响理智演绎的一个重要因素，所以我绝不会爱上什么人的。”

这个答案就那么脱口而出，不用说糟糕透顶，因为华生的脸色当时就变了。尽管我之后试图解释，但是医生很明显都没听进去。何况我说的是个彻头彻尾的谎言，每一天我都比昨天更加爱他，如果我的爱还能够增加哪怕一点。

突如其来的疼痛阻隔了我的思绪，我忍无可忍，勉强站了起来，走到储存我的山羊皮皮匣子的抽屉前。我拉开抽屉，打开皮匣子，里面静静的躺着那支皮下注射器。

也许我需要一点吗啡，或者可卡因，这该死的神经痛已经快让我的脑袋裂开了。

我这样告诉自己，却心知肚明不过是个谎言。比起我的神经痛，那个普遍被人们认为我根本没有的愚蠢器官其实才是更痛苦的。感情的确不是我的领域，正如我找不到华生和萨拉分手的理由一样，我总觉得他们迟早会复合的，毕竟他们之间看起来全无障碍。

最后我还是关上了匣子，重新回到了我的床上。我感到头晕眼花，可能在我够得着起居室壁炉上的可卡因溶液之前我就会晕过去。这个选择还算明智，我一头倒在床上，剧烈的喘息着，就好像刚刚打过一场阿富汗战争。

等到足够平静的时候我开始思考应该怎么办，纷乱的思绪和感情，还有头疼让我的思路非常的紊乱。我不得不启动最原始的方法，也是最好用的方法——

目标：留下约翰华生

方法：让他明白我需要他

风险：他对同性没有兴趣

至于失去他的友谊的风险，我相信只要我做的够隐蔽就可以避免。

如不执行方案的后果：彻底失去他

我的心抽了一下。

承受后果的能力：无法承受

看，多简单。

我是个极度自私的人，因此我只要列出和我利益攸关的这些信息，就能够决定我必须采取行动了。无论是那个在诊所上班的女孩也好，大英帝国神圣不可侵犯的法律也好，都无法阻止我这么做。

成功率：希望渺茫

*  
华生回来的时候看上去心情不错，这让我的心情更糟了些。

“福尔摩斯，你怎么样？”

“我需要洗个澡。”我双目空空，看向天花板。他知道我很少会想要向他人求助，但是他会响应我的每次求助，他从未让我失望。

华生站在门口，似乎是考虑了一会儿：“你这个样子可不像能冲凉，你——你站得起来吗？”

“有点困难。”我没看他的脸，如实承认道。

他似乎小小的叹了口气：

“我去烧水。”

之后我的男孩把我扶了起来，将我带进浴室里，请他帮忙剥除我的衣物未免显得小题大做而且容易被看穿，于是我自己伸手准备解开钮扣。

华生的手抢先一步，他就那么自然的解掉我那件睡袍，这让我屏息。也许我该庆幸疼痛抑制了我的欲念，直到衣物除尽，他就那么自然的扶着我坐进浴缸，然后一边加水一边伸手测探水温。

“需要我给你打肥皂吗？”他微笑着，一面弯腰收拾我散落的衣物。

直到这时我才发觉我仍然屏着呼吸，以至于我的胸腔都开始疼痛起来。

我厌恨被当作易碎品照顾的感觉，但是我说出的却是这样一句话：

“好的，拜托了。”

我看见他的深蓝色眼睛了，迷蒙的水汽中间那双眼睛却还是像星星一样澈亮，这一幕让我险些动摇了。我知道我的华生没有那样的能力，却还是情不自禁的觉得他可以透视到我的灵魂深处，那些一直以来我想要瞒着他的地方。

“我去拿肥皂。”他轻快的说，然后走出了浴室。

然后过了大约两秒，或者三秒，约翰华生砰的撞开了浴室的门又冲了回来。在我诧异目光的注视下，他看上去彻底被激怒了的瞪视着我。

大多数时候华生都是一位温柔且彬彬有礼的绅士，但是我知道他生起气来的样子。我见过他是怎样礼貌的接待一位女士的，后来又徒手撂翻了一个比他粗壮的多的暴徒，而这两件事是发生在同一天里的。

“你……福尔摩斯，你到底是怎么想的！这次又是什么？吗啡，还是可卡因？！”

我猛然想起，我忘了推上抽屉。

 

*  
华生不满我糟糕的健康习惯，但是很少提出质疑。他非常尊重我，我也总是摆出一副权威的样子。

这不代表他的退让是没有底线的。

“你的身体——”

“我知道。”我粗暴的打断他，“事实上正是为了我的身体情况我才使用吗啡，或者说我的大脑，因为它比我的身体重要得多。你是一名医生，你知道吗啡的镇痛作用，给我看神经痛的医生也开了同样的处方。”

这愚蠢至极，我没有用药，也许是因为我对于他的不信任感到了愤怒，才这样索性承认了虚构的事实。

其实我有什么理由感到愤愤不平？我没有使用药物只是因为我几乎要晕过去了，否则我还是会用的，我知道。

“福尔摩斯！那不代表你可以使用医生处方以外的吗啡！你用了多少？百分之几的溶液？”

“真荣幸啊，”我开始咆哮了，“当我要被痛死的时候，我的朋友在外面和别人约会，现在他开始关心我的身体健康了？真是荣幸之极。”

“我没有——”

“请出去，约翰华生。”

“福尔摩斯！”

“请出去，像一个绅士一样。”我冷淡的回答道。

有那么几秒钟他就站在那里，瞪着我。我故意扭开脸，不让他看到我的面部表情。即使是我，在那样的情况下也开始难以掩藏我的情绪了。我尽力控制着呼吸，水很温暖，但是我却禁不住想要发抖。

最后他走出去了。

我感到失望和懊悔冲上了我的咽喉，我知道我不会回头，哪怕面对约翰我也很少道歉。我是个该死的骄傲自大的人，面对不符合预想的事我会感到沮丧，但我很少承认自己的失败，华生笔记里那仅有的几次简直都可以算是我人生里仅有的。

整个浴室都变得寒冷空寂的可怕，我草草抹了把水，才发现浴室里没有肥皂。糟糕的情绪混合着头疼一起袭来，我抓住浴缸的边缘，努力控制自己不至于晕过去。

华生又推开门回来了。

“你怎么又……”

“我来给你打肥皂。”华生的声音也有些冷淡起来，我知道，是我自作自受。

我想要自己来，但是情况根本不允许我逞强。华生以一个医生的专业手法给我打上了肥皂，我配合着他的动作，一面思考我该说些什么。他的手握着肥皂擦过我的身体，我枯瘦的身躯，温度似乎渐渐回来了，而我只是笨拙的响应着。

他擦过我的两臂手肘，突然顿住了。

“华生……我刚才有些头脑不清醒，那些不完全是我的意思。”他的静默让我感到不安，我在找着一个合适的方式委婉的表达我的歉意——我那该死的过头的自尊心不允许我直接说出的东西，“我不该让你把你的宝贵时间浪费在和我争吵上，我会好起来的。”

华生知道这已经算是一个道歉了，一个福尔摩斯式的道歉，但是他的脸色看上去并没有更好一点。

“你没有打吗啡。”他看着我的手臂，上面斑斑点点是我过去摄入那些罪恶溶液留下的痕迹，有新有旧，但是没有最近几个小时内摄入的迹象。

我看着他，他在为了误解我感到自责，我试图引开他的注意力：“希望这个判断失误没有损伤你学习演绎法的热情。”

他笑了，继续搓洗我，熟练的动作让我的皮肤都有些泛红了：“你的演绎法也错了，福尔摩斯，我不是去约会的。”

我有些吃惊的看着他。

“萨拉的诊所最近引进了一种新型药剂，成瘾性很低，可以止痛。不过今天暂时没有，我被告知明天他们会再进一批，也许还有优惠。”他开起了玩笑。

我迅速明白了他的意思，然而这让我感到了羞愧。这个男人总有本事让我感到惊讶，可他自己就仿佛那是理所当然，并没有任何值得惊奇似的。

“华生，你太费心了。”

“可是物有所值。”他握住我的手腕，“在斑点带子案的时候，你给我指定了那张远离危险的椅子，自己却守在床边了，为什么？相比于你做的，我这点事根本不值一提，不是吗？”

我承认我的心跳有些加快了：“我不希望你遇到危险。”

“这可不符合你说的排斥感情的作风，”我的华生说道，“这比大部分自称感情丰富的人都要强得多。而且……”

他的肥皂已经渐渐打到了我的双腿，他湛蓝的眼睛看着我的，我没有任何拒绝的神态或是动作，我想他明白了。滑腻的肥皂擦到了我的大腿内侧，华生继续维持着专业好医生的模样，但是他的呼吸加重了。

“你不进来洗澡吗？”我低声喃喃道。

“不。哦，我不是那个意思。”他的另一只手抬起，拂过我的眉骨，“不是说我不渴望你，但是我不认为这里是个适合的场所，而且你的头疼。”

“该死的神经痛。”我诅咒道。

“来，站起来，我来给你冲掉这些泡沫，然后你可以回你更喜欢的床上去。”华生忍着笑，开始将我扶起来。

“我的确更喜欢床，恭喜你，不错的演绎。”

“哦天，你又开始了。”

“因为你可以一起躺在上面，而且不能再借口场所不合适了。”我继续配合他的动作，有些恶作剧的靠近他的耳边，“况且你不觉得这样情况对你更有利吗？虽然我得声明我是心甘情愿，不过一个无力反抗的福尔摩斯对你来说不是更有趣吗？”

“老天爷。”军医低声吼道，“我过去竟然会认为你是个冷血的生物，不，停下，我希望场所能更好一点。”

 

*  
之后我得跳过那个夜晚了，医生太坚持他的职业道德，不过我们仍然有了一个很温馨的晚上。大约几天后我的头疼就痊愈了，华生又给我做了一次检查，然后宣布我可以继续工作。老实说我当时罕见的被另一种情感充斥了，甚至工作都暂时排到了第二位。

那种和亲爱的医生他本人有关的感情。

在我向他演示了如何徒手解开最复杂的行军结之后，我的华生似乎想到了什么，那个白天我们在案子当中度过，晚上才回到贝克街221B的起居室。

“福尔摩斯，这个案子我要记下来吗？”

“相信比起记下来，你有更好的主意。”我转身去拿橱柜里的酒，然后找出了我们各自最喜欢的两只酒杯。

从橱柜的玻璃倒映上可以看到华生的表情，他显得有些生气也有点无奈，不过最后都归结于克制不住的快活笑容。我们心照不宣，将酒注满酒杯。

“接下来的活动的确需要这个。”他啜了一口酒，我有点出神的看着他的脖颈喉结滚动的样子，然后情不自禁的去想当我咬在上面的时候，我的男孩会发出怎样的声音。

我们把酒喝完了，我装作平静的样子，好像我的心跳并未加速。华生用他特有的那种微笑邀请我，然后我这个可怜的，被迷得神魂颠倒的人就那样跟着他进了他的卧室。从他准备的枕头上我可以看出他也对此期盼多时，这让我感到温暖。

“下面，是我的时间。”军医清了清嗓子，宣布道。

“医生，请允许我提醒你，你已经错过我无力反抗的时间了。”我总是个很难对付的家伙，在这种情况下也忍不住挑战一下他，不过这一次逗趣的成分更多。

毕竟，我渴望他。

华生眨了眨他深蓝色的眼睛，用上了军队里的命令口吻：“转过去。”

我犹豫了片刻，听从了。在几乎可以听到血液在血管里流动时，在脉搏不用测量就能回旋在耳边时，我拿什么来抵抗这种感觉？

“把你身上的衣服脱下来。”那个让我钟爱的声音说道，好的，我再次服从了。

你开始变得不像你自己了，我对自己评价道，约翰华生只要一句话就可以让你变成个不谙世事的小伙子，他操控你活像你操控你的小提琴一样容易。真是让人惊讶，在走进这道门之前你还是那个独断专行的咨询侦探呢。

我想移动。

“不，”他的手按在了我的肩上，肌肤相贴的感觉显得灼热，“把手背到背后。”

“我向你展示过解开行军结的办法，我保证反手也可以解决的一样好。”

“我知道。”他笑了，蹲下身来亲吻我的手指，一点点的浅吻在我的指腹，舌尖慢慢舔过我的掌心。我的手很敏感，而这些感觉让我战栗。军医从容不迫的用棉绳在我背后绑住我的两只手腕，接着他轻轻吮吸指尖。

这太过了，我的咽喉滚过呻吟但很快咽了下去，这个时候我不可能解开哪怕一个八岁小女孩打的绳结。然后我感到我的右手手指开始被系在一起，接着是左手五指，啊，他干的不错，现在我没法动了。

我踢开拖鞋，让我的脚陷入地毯。粗粝的毛直接接触我的脚心，但华生很快把我的注意力夺了回去。

他把我按在墙壁上，接着他褪去了他的衣服，贴上了我的后背。我感到了墙壁的冰冷和来自他的火热，他的手摩挲上了我的腰线，那是一双可以左右开弓的神枪手的手，带着薄茧……接着是脊椎上被唇舌刷过的感觉。

他湿软的舌头在我的尾椎上停了下来，我有些挫败的想解开裤子，可是动弹不得。

“你做过这个？”他问道。

“嗯。”与其说是回答，不如说是一个沉重的叹息。

“上一次是什么时候？”

我承认，我有点费劲的想到答案：“二十六岁。”

华生的语气里有些些微的惊讶：“为什么？”

“因为之后我在研究那个……”我忍不住抽气，他又开始舔舐了，“检测……血红蛋白。”

“是的，我知道。”他暂停片刻，突然开始拽着我后退，我完全丧失了主动权，跟着他倒在了那张床上。

华生翻身压住了我，他湿热的呼吸喷在我的脖子上，这又痒又刺激：“我们刚见面那会儿你完成了这个实验，那么之后呢？”

“我遇到了一个人。”

华生和我拉开了距离，他英俊的脸上有种感动的神情。的确，这个人走进实验室的时候完全没意识到他有多么夺目，而现在还是我第一次从这个角度完全屈服在他之下，这样仰视着他，将我自己完全置于他的双臂之间。

“你从没说过。”他喃喃道。

我的脸上肯定出现了受伤的表情，而他很快懂了。

“别这样，别这样。”他将吻落在我的脸上，落在我的身上，“如果我早就知道你的感情，我一定会更快的回应你的，福尔摩斯，别这样。”

我叹了口气，偏过头：“我也是个有感情的人，约翰。”

这感觉很奇怪，我一方面感到失望，一方面却被他按在我的胸上的手撩拨着。华生的吻带来完全不同的感觉，他渐渐舔到我的耳垂，还顽皮的咬了一下，这带来我的一声喘息。

“那个斑点带子的案子让我抱有一线希望，”他的气息伴随着声音倾倒进我的耳蜗，一路冲进我的大脑，过于激越的浪潮在我的脑海里回荡，“让我期盼我不敢期盼的事情。那么你呢？”

“显然睡一觉对我大有好处。”

他笑了，舌头直接碾进了我的耳道，这感觉一时夺走了我的呼吸让我无法注意他还做了些什么：“那么你应该多在床上花一些时间。”

我喘息着：“好的，我同意。”

接着我扭了扭，手被压在身体下面有些血液不畅。

“嘘——别忘了你许诺过什么。”军医带着点儿坏笑翻过我的身体，让我侧躺着，而他的手指揉着我的掌心，“我还没试过一个无力反抗的福尔摩斯呢。”


	4. 韩姆斯德区米尔沃顿被杀案报告

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原著向
> 
> 探长POV
> 
> 又名 雷斯垂德是如何磨洋工的/好探长报G系列名字之仇/三傻大闹伦敦城

“其中有一个人面色发黄，獐头鼠目，生着一双黑色的眼睛。经福尔摩斯介绍，我知道他叫雷斯垂德先生。”

我把这卷《海滨杂志》翻了又翻，然后丢在一旁，继续苦恼的思索我应该怎么向上级汇报昨天晚上那位韩姆斯德区的好好先生被杀的案件。如果我有贝克街那位好医生一半的求实精神的话，我无疑会写上——

不，这行不通。

在办公桌上苦恼的摇晃了一会儿我的笔，突然之间我对我们全警局都熟悉的那位先生、那位认为骄傲是基本生理需要、根本算不上原罪的先生第三次产生了由衷的嫉妒之情——他不用写报告。当然我不会把这一点告诉总在犯骄傲罪先生，也许可以告诉他一次，但必须是在华生医生在场的时候。他聪明的自己就能推断出还有一次，并且为此洋洋得意，好医生在场的时候能叫他收敛点儿。

那位瘦高个儿先生给我带来过不止一次麻烦，我知道他是怎么形容我的，还有葛来森：“苏格兰场那一群蠢货里的两个佼佼者。”医生被他带坏了，毫无疑问，否则他就不应该说我面色发黄，獐头鼠目；也许正是因为说了这些过意不去，他才在后来弥补性的添上“具有侦探家的风度”。不过我并不是讨厌鬼先生以为的那样大脑简单的家伙，我知道医生眼里只有一个侦探，别人他统统看不见。

我在报告的草稿上半心半意的划了几个字母，试图勾勒出昨晚的嫌疑人轮廓。

说起来我认识这位“唯一侦探先生”的时间比医生还要长，但受到的待遇可一点儿也不公平。那个时候“自大狂爵士”瘦得活像一根火柴棒，只有我告诉他有个什么新奇的案子时才能在他苍白的要命的脸上看到一丝激动的红晕。他总是在现场喋喋不休的奚落我的智力，但他知道我总会忍下来，毕竟媒体总是在报纸上渲染我和葛来森的功绩，忘了给这个杰出的非官方人士分上公平的一份。

老天爷，我竟然说了吸血鬼先生是杰出的吗？我把草稿揉成一团，丢进纸篓。

以前有过许多案子，在艰难的排查阶段的时候，有上百次我都想扯过他的耳朵把他吼聋。因为他可以戴着大礼帽、穿着大礼服在现场高傲的走来走去，这只斗胜了的公鸡会找到那些线索的指向然后就查过去。可是我们不能，我们不能依赖一个人的推理就把所有的资源全都放在那上面，这真叫人恼火。

最后他证明了他是对的，那是我第一次对这个家伙嫉妒，也许一半是为了他的天才，一半是因为我没有条件像他那么干。火柴棒先生简直不像人类，和他一起办案子的时候我几乎没看见过他吃东西。可是我不行，可怜的格雷戈•雷斯垂德，需要对付的不仅是那些让人感兴趣的大案子，我得去把蹲在街角哭的小孩子送回家，得去把偷几个便士的小偷逮进牢里，然后领我那份可怜的薪水来支付我的房租和面包钱。

“嫌疑人很瘦，动作灵活，因为他平日极少进食。”我写完这句，把又一张草稿纸撕得粉碎，然后又换了一张纸。

也许魔鬼先生真的不需要面包，但是好在还有让人头疼的伟大的房租，房租可能是神话里那个光屁股男孩的别名，总之在劳伦斯顿花园街的案子里我见到了和大礼帽先生分担房租的好医生。

在此之前，我怀疑过我们的朋友是不是有着某种我不愿意深究的癖好，毕竟我没在他身边见过什么陪伴。诚然不只是没有见过女人的陪伴，这个单身汉身边也一直没什么男人，但像他这样的人即使有那种事也会隐藏起来的。所以可以想见我那天的惊讶了，我还是头一回看到暴君陛下带来一个同伴，实事求是的说还是个有着相当温和俊朗外形的同伴，用了一个拙劣的理由是这位华生医生也对这个案子感兴趣了，就好像我真的像他认为的那样，是条不长眼睛的金鱼呢。

哈，我也开始变成那些街头巷尾的长舌妇了，总之我嗅到了，有点儿不太寻常的迹象。

“两名嫌疑犯之间有似乎不正当的关系……”这张草稿纸被我在重点词汇上盖了两大团墨水，然后直接丢在了地上，我焦躁的跺了跺脚。

后来印证我判断的是琼斯，他和我谈起了之后发生的一个案子，似乎是从一位梅丽小姐的不寻常的家产继承开始的。自行其是先生在那个案子里打破了不少规矩，但看在琼斯需要他帮忙的份上，加上我的一些忠告，琼斯最后任由他去了。不过他事后声明，尤其难以忍受的是这个独裁者强行要求由医生去给梅丽小姐送属于她的财宝箱，听到这个消息的时候我的下巴差点掉下来，鉴于这个情景几乎等于是给求婚的机会了，而这位推理蒸汽机居然任由华生医生前去。

财宝送到了，案子也结束了，但当我再次看到那个最不爱惜自己的家伙时我被吓坏了。他比以前更瘦了，简直是皮包骨头，本来我去那里的时候是有个和金丝雀有关的问题想去找他和医生帮忙的。

“医生呢？”我那时候下意识的就问他。

“去约会了。”那个可怜鬼的声音粗里粗气的，非常沙哑，两个眼睛熬得红通通的，他也许还觉得自己掩饰得挺好呢。

于是我最后只是坐在那里紧张的消耗那里的茶和咖啡，因为我当时非常荒谬的觉得，也许没人陪伴的话这个瘦猴子随时就会倒下去的。我在那儿坐了一个下午，工资肯定被扣了不少，还被下了一张警告单，可能我的确是个蠢货吧，总之我陪着他一直等到好医生回来。

“嫌疑人曾经连累一尽忠职守的警局探长被扣工资，因为其令人发指的感情迟钝。”这张纸绝对不能留，容易被人想入非非的觉得这个探长和那个嫌疑人有什么牵扯。

如果说华生医生刚从战场回来的时候就已经相当俊美，那么现在他在伦敦住了那么久，显然变得越来越快活开朗了。他没有我陪了一下午的这个家伙那么抢眼，但是绝对更让人感到安慰温暖，就像一个小型阿波罗进驻了公寓，反照出沙发上的那团终年不散的阴郁。好医生笑着感谢了我，我很受用，因为他的确知道要陪伴情绪不定先生有多么困难，从这个角度来说，他是个圣人。

第二天我再度见到他们的时候很是惊讶，冰山似乎被太阳神融化了，我没见过他那么狼吞虎咽的吃东西，好医生手里还端着一盘食物在等着喂他。我眨了眨眼睛，假装自己长久没锻炼体力不支，爬了十七级台阶就得低着头喘半天气，完全没看到他们在做什么。

格雷戈，保持镇定、镇定，警局的草稿纸上不是你列出两名嫌疑人的日常活动项目设想的地方。

啧，我不是一个爱好打探这种事的人，但是我真想出一个金币搞清楚那次的前一天晚上到底发生了什么。几天以后饿死鬼先生身上就长了一圈肉，好医生带着微笑和一点点得意站在他身后，看着他到处爬来爬去寻找线索——那是我第二次由衷的对那个该死的幸运儿有了一丝嫉妒。当然，我喜欢的是丰满、黑发的美人儿，和他们两个的任何一个都不沾边，但这并不影响我觉得能够和医生在一起的人真是相当受上天眷顾。

我回忆到这里，扯过办公桌上的最后一张草稿纸，刷刷写了下来：

昨夜我在韩姆斯德区出警，因该区米尔沃顿先生被杀，早先有人举报米尔沃顿其人以信件等物勒索为业，已造成严重损害，故警力分布蹲守此事已久。蹲守时忽然听到枪响两声，随后报告于米尔沃顿家中发现其尸体，勒索信件等物消失无踪，壁炉内火焰燃烧、堆积大量纸灰，相信信件已被完全焚毁。

随后我与一花匠学徒在房屋后墙追捕两名嫌犯，嫌犯甲身材瘦长、行动敏捷；嫌犯乙身材强壮、个子稍矮、络腮胡、腿部似有旧伤，翻墙时险些被抓获。二犯已经逃遁，但我相信我已认出他们，他们的名字是

我写到这里，将这张草稿纸揉成一团，转过身就扔进了我的办公室壁炉里。看着火焰将纸团完全吞噬之后，我戴上帽子走出了办公室，告诉葛来森我要去问问贝克街的那位不知道日心说的先生愿不愿意参与调查。

我坐马车到了221B公寓，老实说他们看见我的时候有些慌乱，他们让我坐在背靠壁炉的椅子上，我也表现得很像华生医生的传记主人公评价的那样恰如其分的智力低下，我绝对没有看见壁炉里烧着的那个网球鞋的鞋底，那花纹和昨天凶案现场上遗留的脚印花纹可真是十分相像。

“医生，你最近好吗？”我打了个招呼，“你的腿脚似乎不太灵便。”

华生医生看起来很机警：“阿富汗战争留了一颗子弹在里面猖狂作祟。”

带坏这个圣人的那个波西米亚人在旁边表现得十分不以为然：“你中弹的是肩膀，华生，你的腿都是心理因素在作怪。”

我没理他，将昨晚发生的事情娓娓道来，最后添了一句：

“我们有足迹和外形，十有八九是能抓住他们的。”想看看他们有什么反应。

咨询侦探先生瞄了他的同伴一眼，这是个微妙的小眼神：“你的描述很模糊，也可以说是在形容华生。”

我抬起眼，咧开嘴笑了：“是的，真的很像对医生的描述。”

当看到医生对他的同伴宽怀的微笑时，我知道我不用金币也能知道这两个家伙昨晚一起做了什么事，我对福尔摩斯产生了第四次嫉妒之情：一个超出常规的、幸运的家伙。


	5. 侦探当家

查姆斯不是个偷儿。

说真的，他只是偶尔翻个墙进个门找点儿能吃的东西，顺便带走点什么而已，又不拿现金……好吧，有时候会拿点儿零钱，就是那种大家会在街头扔给流浪汉的那种，所以他觉得自己不是个偷儿。

这次他看中的是贝克街上221c的那家，两个年轻男人和一个房东太太的那家。趁着那两个男人外出（查姆斯当然已经预先踩点勘探过了），他翻窗子爬进了那间房子的一楼窗户。

说起来白天看见的外墙似乎和现在的有些不一样？一天不见砖块上就有烧黑的痕迹了？

可能是晚上眼花了吧，查姆斯没有多想。

于是，他就这么一脚踏进了万劫不复的深渊。

……

房间里很黑，这很自然，没有人在家，除了在一楼睡觉的那个老房东太太。查姆斯从旁边的小咖啡店里听这个老太太抱怨过自己睡得太死，以至于隔壁的房客有一次做实验炸飞了她的窗户她都不知道。谢天谢地，查姆斯可不想去考虑那家里住了什么化学家。

只要这个老太太是个炸不醒的主儿就成。

查姆斯蹑手蹑脚的上了楼梯——

然后摔了下来。

不能怪他！这个楼梯滑溜的不得了！查姆斯屏住呼吸坐在楼下地板的阴影里一动不敢动，手捂着在楼梯上磕疼了的下巴，眼泪花花都要出来了。侧耳听了一会儿，确定没有什么人听到他的响动以后，他才开始查看是什么导致他摔得那该死的一跤。

——那是一件夹克。

什么人会把夹克丢在楼梯上？！查姆斯在心底将这件夹克的主人问候了整整十七遍，然后才慢慢的蹭上了楼梯。

顺便一提，中间他还避开了三只袜子，一双手套，差点踩到一条羊毛围巾，最后仍然在楼梯的最后一级上跪在了一件超长超拉轰的大衣上。

查姆斯蹲在第二级台阶上，一只膝盖跪在第一级台阶的折角，一只手扶着旁边的墙壁，一只手撑在楼梯台面上，深沉的低着头，姿态宛如中世纪的骑士，在黑夜中无人欣赏他此番英姿，只有那件拉轰大衣静静的横亘在二三级台阶之间，托着他的脚踝，衬托出他的悲壮——

疼疼疼疼疼疼！

查姆斯咬着下嘴唇，一只手很快缩回来捂着磕重了的膝盖，缓缓靠在墙面上，等着针刺般的疼痛褪去，已是无语泪先流。

终于倒霉的查姆斯好不容易撑起身体，在面前的地上胡乱摸了一阵，确定地上再没有不明物体以后，才小心翼翼的走了上去。

不过用的是四脚着地式。

查姆斯走到了二楼，不用担心那个老太太了，而且房里应该没有人，于是他拧开了起居室的房门，大胆地拿出了夜莺灯转开，准备扫视一下接下来属于他查姆斯的战利品战场！

他看见了两只脚。

两只荡在空中的脚。

查姆斯吓得一屁股坐在了地上，夜莺灯啪的摔在了地毯上，滚了两下照向了另一个地方。

但是现在查姆斯没有心情去看别的地方了，他哆嗦着嘴皮子，整张脸都皱到了一起，脸色惨白的看着眼前。那双在黑暗中微微晃荡着的脚当然是属于一个人的，那个人就这么吊在黑暗的房间里的黑暗的天花板上，黑暗的晃荡着。

阴风吹过，那个人转了一个圈。

查姆斯咕咚一声就昏了过去。

……

在昏了几分钟以后他醒了过来，满头冷汗，手中都沁出了汗水。他说什么也不敢看前方了，自欺欺人地念着那是幻觉是幻觉是幻觉……然后低头找他的夜莺灯。

夜莺灯静静的躺在地上，还在亮，暗绿色的光芒此刻显得如此宁静温馨安慰，所以一切都还很好，一切都——

查姆斯整个人僵住了。

那束暗绿色的灯光照着一个壁炉台。

壁炉很平常，并不是什么亮点。壁炉台上的东西也很杂乱，但是好多人家都会在上面堆东西，因此也不足为奇。

——只是好像没有人会在上面堆一个头骨。

静静的夜色里，那只头骨静静的躺在壁炉上，两只空空的眼眶静静的注视着不速之客。头骨先生在暗绿色的灯光下发着暗绿色的光，两排牙齿似乎正在查姆斯面前拉出一个弧度。

查姆斯突然间抄起地上的夜莺灯，转身就往外狂奔，见鬼的他需要离开这个地方，然后喝杯热茶裹在被子里好好睡一觉把这些噩梦都忘掉。这一定是撒旦的居所，待久了没准就被带进地狱里去了。

他满脑子胡思乱想，心跳快到一百八，于是顺理成章的转头撞在了门框上。稀里糊涂的查姆斯伸出双手乱摸，感觉到右边是门，立即冲了出去。

他忘了他之前掩上了起居室的门。

所以他冲进了厨房。

然后在冰箱前刹住了脚步。

他的肚子发出应景的咕咕声，说真的，他已经好几天没吃东西了。

这可能是他进入这个房间以后见到的最正常的东西了，查姆斯疯狂的用灯照这个冰箱，上面没有摆头骨，没有人在冰箱门把手上吊死，他没有勇气去检查冰箱后面。他只是深呼吸，然后决定找点能吃的东西。

他伸手拉开了冰箱门。

然后，他看见了光。

……

好吧，公道的说，冰箱里的东西挺正常的，冰箱的光让夜莺灯也可以歇歇了。查姆斯把夜莺灯放在一边，然后开始在冰箱里找吃的。

牛奶——哦老天，这盒牛奶是什么时候买的？上个世纪吗？查姆斯差点就被熏晕过去了。

豆子——不，不行，查姆斯不能在这家里生火炒豆子，哪怕只有楼下的老太太一个人也不行。何况他根本不会炒豆子。

生肉——这个和豆子也差不多，话说这是什么肉？查姆斯皱着眉头把肉拨到了一边，看起来不像他见过的任何牛排羊排，真奇怪。

脚趾——呃这个太恶心了，何况他也不会炒脚趾，好吧，反正和豆子是一个道理，查姆斯把脚趾也拨到了一边。

冰淇淋……其实这个本来会挺不错的，查姆斯可喜欢吃甜的了，但不是今天，今天他需要点儿不太冰的东西。

……

等等！

他刚才看到了什么？！

查姆斯僵硬的转头，重新眨巴了两下眼睛，盯着那个血淋淋的塑料袋。里面是一堆可爱的、带血的脚趾，已经结冰了，每一个都保持了相当的原生态，新鲜、自然。

出乎意料的，在恐惧降临之前，一阵呕感涌上查姆斯的喉头。也许是因为他本来就处于极度的恐惧之中，他已经对于新的恐惧没什么感觉了。

查姆斯只是伸手去拨开最后几个袋子，那几个本能让他满心欢喜的薯片袋。

薯片袋后面露出一个瓶子。

一个容积很大的广口瓶，里面静静的躺着一个人头，一个人头静静的迎着冰箱的惨白色灯光，静静的睁着棕色的眼睛，无神地回看向查姆斯。

查姆斯的冷静保持了足足三秒。

然后他掉头狂奔，既没有记得关上冰箱门也没有记得拿起他的夜莺灯，完全失去理智的奔向这个楼层唯一一个在门缝里隐约透出光线的房间，一头冲了进去。里面是一个卫生间，他扑通跪在马桶前面就吐了个昏天黑地。

喉头刺痛，眼角泛泪，查姆斯喘息着，一屁股坐倒在地板上。

地板上冰凉凉的，滑溜溜的，屁股感觉湿了一片。

他发誓他绝对不去看地板上是什么！哪怕是基督本人压着他的头都不行！

但是查姆斯还是看到了眼前的东西：一条红色的内裤挂在浴缸边上，浴缸里躺着一条带小蜜蜂图案的内裤（小蜜蜂图案？真的？？在这种房子里？？？）浴缸里还有没有流光的淡红色液体，润滑剂正在地板上吐着最后的白沫。

更可怖的是浴室的砖墙面上还有两只血红的掌印，看起来曾经有一个人双手撑着墙面站在那里。然后发生了什么？为什么那是血红的掌印？

空气里还有挥散不去的血腥气息。

于是查姆斯又吐了一回。

……

经过查姆斯的脑瓜的艰难运作，他相信他绝对已经发现了真相——这里是第一案发现场！而这户人家的主人，无疑叫做汉尼拔！

他已经可以想象出当时的情景了，可怜的受害人被诱骗了进来，被逼着脱光身上的衣裤，最后被逼进入这间浴室，手撑在墙面上，被剥掉了最后的内裤。这样他就面朝墙壁，无法看见身后发生的事，然后无疑的，那个凶手还记得要把受害人里里外外都洗干净以便下嘴。

查姆斯的脸色从惨白变成了惨青。

他哆嗦着走出房间，决定在这个食人狂发现并将他制成食材前逃走。查姆斯已经在黑暗中挪到了门口，就在他要打开门离开的时候，他听到了一声呻吟。

很明显的，男性的呻吟。似乎悲惨而且急促，还夹杂着模糊不清的哭泣。

那个声音是从三楼传来的。

紧闭着房门的三楼。

接下来还有一些窸窸窣窣的声音，低声说话的声音，那个男人哀求的声音。

有人还活着！

这是查姆斯脑海里闪过的第一个念头。

天杀的！

他已经平移到了门口，打算趁着食人狂先生有猎物时赶紧就走，但是他挪不开腿了。眼下正有一件惨绝人寰的事情正在他面前发生的事实让他惊恐，呻吟哀鸣持续传来，不，不不不不不！也许他不该走！还有人活着！还有——

他轻手轻脚的挪到了三楼的房门门口。

然后不知道该怎么办了，里面的动静还不小。

查姆斯在里面传出一声比较大的哭泣时，心脏猛抽了一下。

接下来动静停止了，他听不见一点儿声音了。

骇然的查姆斯准备立即转头离开，绝对不能再待下去了，要赶紧——

门在他眼前打开，刺眼的灯光，一个男人背光而立，无疑的，正看着他。

……

“这算怎么回事？”军医有些恼怒的问道。

夏洛克跳下了床，身上什么也没披，走到门口，眼眸扫过已经不省人事的查姆斯：“一个小偷，显然，他带了夜莺灯，但是丢在楼下了，出于慌乱。”

“这胆量可不像一个小偷。”约翰撇了撇嘴，“穿点东西！夏洛克。”

侦探挑了一下眉毛：“你也挺着你的老二就来开门了。”

好医生咳了一声：“事出突然，你不能指望我衣冠整齐的来对付一个闯入者。”

夏洛克嘴角拉起弧度：“好事暂停，作为补偿，让你来审问一下这个家伙。”

约翰恨恨的看了他的室友一眼，感到前所未有的欲求不满。

*  
于是等查姆斯醒来的时候，他看见了四个人排排坐在他对面的长沙发上，他自己挤在一张小沙发里，看起来就像要接受末日审判的悲惨罪犯。

最左边的那个卷毛裹着一张床单就坐在那里了，正翘着嘴巴，似乎一脸不快。他旁边的金发圆脸的男人正毫无笑意地看着他，衣裤完整，但似乎穿的有些匆忙，钮扣漏扣了一个，裤子上有不太自然的隆起。

刚才那个男人是背光站着的，但是那个瞬间深深的刻印在了查姆斯幼小的心灵里。

金色、短发。

圆脸、小个子。

甚至是站在那里的气势。

他一翻白眼，差点儿又要晕过去了。

两声咳嗽把他拉了回来，查姆斯这才注意到这个金发男人身边穿着笔挺的三件套还带着黑雨伞的男人，三件套露出一个皮笑肉不笑的官方笑容：“查姆斯，霍普先生，请你交代一下闯入贝克街221B的意图。”

“福尔摩斯先生……”三件套旁边，也是坐在最右边的那个银发男人一脸无奈，“可以让警方干我们该干的活儿吗？”

查姆斯磕巴了一下，这个男人穿着制服！警方制服！他是官方人员！

“哦葛雷娜，别和胖子装正经了。”卷毛横了三件套一眼。

“是格雷戈！”

“夏洛克！”

“至少，”三件套不慌不忙的开口，“我们没有在进行某种运动的中途需要报警，不是吗，夏——洛克？”

“麦考夫！我要砸了你愚蠢的监视器！”

查姆斯一头雾水的看着这混乱的一幕，然后终于回过神来，对着那位探长指着那个一脸纯良的金发圆脸大喊：“他是食人狂！他！！”

一室皆静。

“你是受害人对不对？”查姆斯眼含泪水的对卷毛说道，“我听得出你的声音，他在折磨你对不对？这个人在灯上吊死人，在冰箱里藏人头藏脚趾，还把头骨收藏当纪念品！快指控他！”

卷发男人困惑的眨了眨淡蓝色的眼睛。

金发的男人一脸淡然的开口：“不止于此。”

查姆斯哆嗦着在他的温和目光下往沙发里缩。

“还有糖罐里的砒霜，桌子上的硫酸，拖鞋里的刀片。浴缸里还有血，其实还有点儿脑浆，不过我猜我已经冲干净了。说真的，夏洛克，以后破案回来你得洗澡，不然一身臭汗，头发里还有被打破头的凶手溅出来的天知道是什么鬼玩意儿。”

卷发哼了一声：“我不需要关注那个。”

“让约翰给你洗？！夏洛克，你现在不是七岁！”三件套提高了音量。

“麦考夫你别管他们的私人——”银发扶额。

“你给七岁的夏洛克洗澡过？”金发准确的抓住了重点。

……

接下来的混乱让查姆斯相信，这个小个子就是杀人不眨眼的恶魔！他哭泣着藏到了沙发后面，战栗着等待悲惨的结局——

格雷戈长叹一声，合起笔记本，认命的准备等他的男朋友和他的好朋友和他男朋友的弟弟的这场斗智斗勇结束。

这个夜晚，注定会相当热闹了。


	6. 五大洲和他的五个孩子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当夏洛克研究的烟灰从一百四十种变成两百四十三种的时候，约翰的三大洲变成五大洲似乎也不是什么奇怪的事。

Sherlock还处于一种欢欣鼓舞的状态里，刚刚解决的那个案子差点让他和John一起被火烧死，所以他至少还可以满足五个小时而不必去找什么新挑战。但今天无疑是圣诞节，苏格兰场又短信来了一个迷人的不可能事件。

他披上战袍，抓过围巾，左右找他的医生，奇怪，医生不在卧室。

“John？”

无人应答。

侦探皱了皱眉，继续：“John！”

“嘘——”军医从房间角落里钻了出来，“低声，你会吵醒它的。”

咨询侦探连眨了三下眼睛：“它？”

仿佛要给John的话注解一般，一个嘹亮的婴儿啼哭声响起，Sherlock惊呆了，他站起身来，看见上尉充满慈爱的哄着面前的摇篮车里的孩子，那个孩子有着淡金色的头发，明亮的蓝眼睛，正在哇哇大哭。

侦探张了张嘴，一个词都吐不出来，最后他只能咽下了疑问：“它是棕白混血儿。”

“是的。”好医生继续抱着孩子摇摇手臂。

“John，我们有案子。”Sherlock皱着眉头看了一眼那个棕色皮肤的娃娃，“得出发了。”

“那可不行。”军医一口回绝，“Hamish不能没人照顾。”

Hamish？他记得John讨厌自己的中间名。

“我们有Mrs. Hudson。”

“她不是我们的管家，”John串了房东太太的台词，“而且她一个人照顾不过来那么多孩子，哦，Harriet在下面哭呢，Sherlock，快去抱抱它。”

咨询侦探石化了足足五秒钟，然后才机械的走下楼梯，他在迈步时一个趔趄，险些从楼梯上直接摔下去。可不是吗，楼梯下面就有一个小小的女婴正躺在她滑稽的摇篮车里嚎啕，Sherlock一点都不知道这种情况该怎么解决。

他注视着这个女婴长达十秒钟，看出这是一个混有黄种人血统的孩子，一头黑色卷发，小眼睛也是蓝色的，正稀里哗啦的哭着。她朝着旁边柜台的方向不停的伸手，Sherlock顺着她的目光望去，他看见了一个月前一个无聊的受害人感激他而送的波尔多酒。

咨询天才犹豫了一下要不要把酒递给这个孩子，如果能止住那不停发出的哭嚎声的话，不过这大概不是什么好主意。

“Mrs. Hudson！”这种事还是交给专职的人来比较好。

“哦，Sherlock！”房东太太应召而至，手里正手忙脚乱的抱着第三个婴儿，另一只手从袖子的状况来看是刚刚试图给这个婴儿换尿布的。它正在她怀里熟睡着，看不见眼睛，但有一张可爱的圆脸，而且它的头发也是金白色的。

侦探惊讶的一句话都说不出来，好心的老人家手里抱着的这个孩子，是黑种人和白种人的混血儿，仍然偏向深色皮肤。

“这是Scott，”Mrs. Hudson解释道，“别摆出这幅表情，他刚刚被你哥哥吓着了，Mycroft现在在楼上，所以帮忙照顾一下Harriet，不要给它喂酒。这样抱它，对了，就这样，你看Harriet多喜欢你啊，来，摇一摇，真是可爱的小东西……”

Sherlock就这样抱着这个小姑娘，梦游似的爬上了楼梯，然后在起居室里看到了满脸爱心给第四个婴儿喂奶瓶的大英政府。Mycroft脸上带着一种梦幻似的微笑，眼神温柔的活像看到了一块蛋糕，正轻轻的哼唱着法语版悲惨世界音乐剧的第三首曲子。

他手里的孩子，是印第安人——俗称的红种人——与白种人的混血。

侦探抱着Harriet一屁股坐在讨厌的胖子对面的沙发上，张口。

“我最近减了三磅。”Mycroft抢先一句把小弟弟的招呼堵了回去，“这是William。Sherlock，你小的时候可没有小Watson先生和小Watson小姐那么乖。”

Sherlock瞬间头皮发麻：“我以为John是个医生，知道怎么做安全措施。”

“呃。”话题的中心人物尴尬的抱着Hamish走了进来，“阿富汗没有那么多避孕套。”

“但是有各种各样的女人。”Mycroft无比讨厌的接口。

侦探仍然死死盯着自己的同居人：“她们的社保账号是多……没关系，我会演绎出来的。”

“嘿！你不能杀了我的前女友们！”John的声音大起来了，于是他怀里的Hamish又嚎啕起来，“哦不，Hamish，没事了，别哭，别哭——Sherlock，我还用你的两个名字给我的儿子们命名了，Harry都只有一个的份儿！”

“这不可能。”咨询侦探僵硬的说道，“你在阿富汗的时候还不认识我。”

“但是现在，我们——”John空出一只手打了个比划，接着飞快的收回去抱住了在他身上不停地蹭着小胳膊小腿的孩子，“你也是孩子的父亲了，Sherlock，和我一起照顾他们。”

“什么？不！”咨询侦探激烈的拒绝，一面挣扎着要把自己的手指从Harriet的乳牙之间拯救出来，“我们得去破案！”

“我赞成John的意见——”

“闭嘴Mycroft！”这样的话对大英政府显然缺少震慑力，所以Sherlock听到了下面的话——

“你应该再给John生个孩子。”

思维宫殿里响过一声九天玄雷的轰鸣，震荡到咨询侦探以为自己终于神经错乱了，他差点没把Harriet直接失手飞出去。好在这个孩子还是顽固的咬着他的手指，两只小手软软抓着Sherlock的外衣，这才幸免于难。

大英政府还在慢条斯理的表述理由：“Hamish有棕种人血统，Harriet有黄种人血统，Scott有黑种人血统，William有红种人血统，所以John Watson无疑会想要一个白种人血统的孩子……”

“他们都有白色血统，而且我是个男人！”

“——最现实的办法是你，我亲爱的弟弟，你来给John Watson一个孩子，不然他肯定会去找能够满足条件的其他女人。”

Sherlock目光呆滞的转头，对上上尉抱歉的笑：

“Sherlock——”

“不！”

“Sherlock！Sherlock！醒醒！”

“不——”侦探挣扎着醒来，被重物压的好像要喘不过气来，然后他发现是John压在他身上，牢牢钳制住他的四肢，关切的看着他。

“你还好吗？Sherlock，没事了，一个噩梦。”

三大洲把仍旧四肢无力的侦探抱了起来，给他顺了会儿气：“是什么梦？之前的大火吗？”

侦探深深吸了口气，完全多余的注视了卧室的墙角一眼，好在那里没有任何婴儿车摇篮床的迹象，他重重的吐息，闭上了眼睛：“没事，只是一个梦。”

John沉默片刻，将他抱得更紧了一点：“你说梦话了。”

Sherlock发出一声叹息似的苦笑。

“我没那么需要孩子，”好医生的声音娓娓而来，“Sherlock，对付一个十二岁天才已经够我头疼了。”

小卷毛哼了一声以示抗议，却把脑袋往同居人的怀里更深的蹭了蹭。

门口传来一个敲门声，然后是房东太太忧虑的声音：“John，Sherlock，你们醒了吗？”

“有什么事吗Mrs. Hudson？”John扬声问道。

“我刚被人送到一个婴儿，送来的人说它叫Harriet，那个人已经走了，我想……”

“哦不！”

“我想你需要联系你姐姐，John，那个母亲说她名叫Clara，还说她曾经是你姐姐的伴侣，她们离婚之后她才发现她们找人捐精的人工受孕成功了，但是她在家里没找到你姐姐，猜想她又醉倒在哪儿了，现在Clara要去找她，拜托你先照顾这个孩子……John？怎么不回答我，出什么事了吗？”

“Sherlock晕过去了。”三大洲言简意赅的回答道。


	7. 星光不再

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一天早上，Sherlock从甜蜜而混乱的睡梦中醒来，发现自己变成了一个普通人。

东风刮来，我们好多人可能就会凋谢。但这依然是上帝的风。风暴过去后，更加纯洁、更加美好、更加强大的那些将屹立在阳光之下。

Sherlock Holmes将要死去。

他的思维宫殿在两个月前已经死去了，那一天是他有生以来最快乐的一天，但却开启了通往之后地狱的大门。

Sherlock不确定自己应该怀念那一天还是痛恨那一天，但那天的记忆已不可能从他身上剥除，他将带着那天的记忆死去。

带着John向他告白的记忆。

侦探决定将之后的这两个月全部删除，必须全部删除，就让他的记忆停留在两个月前。他想带着最大的快乐迎接毁灭，而不是之后那些痛苦无益的拖泥带水，还有John，John的那条短信……

今晚加班。JW

Sherlock无法推理出这是不是真的。

两个月前他已经失去了演绎能力，这一切都是在那个美好的也是开启地狱大门的夜晚之后发生的，和John做爱是一件非常轻柔舒缓又愉悦身心的事情。Sherlock感到大脑平静，虽然也许只是浅表层的平静但那也够了，他们相拥入眠。

John睡觉的姿势很可爱。

不对，现在重点不是这个。重点是第二天的早上，是当Gordon向他提供了一个圣诞节大礼的时候Sherlock却发现自己无力接收。

一切都错的离谱，他站在案发现场，是一个相当迷人的，三重连环谋杀密室案鲜血淋漓的现场，John就在身边，可是他一点儿演绎都做不出来。

John那时就在他身边，就站在案发现场，小心翼翼的避开了地上的鲜血，站在那里。

就仿佛随时等着说出那句“令人惊叹”！

John的作用当然不止于此，他有着这个世上最最美好的笑容。在案发现场的时候他很少会笑，除非Sherlock表现的真正令人惊叹。而Sherlock总是如此，他不总是这个世界上最最光华耀眼的吗？他难道不是用精彩绝伦的演绎让John绽放微笑的那个人吗？他难道不应该永远的得到John并且永不失去他吗？

但是一切都变了，他失去了观察和演绎，他站在那里，生平第一次，是看，而非观察。

John当然没有称赞他，所有人众口一词的声称Sherlock Holmes是缺乏睡眠，就连John也认为如此，这尤其可恨。John不应该迟钝，他应该能完全的明白Sherlock，他应当知道Sherlock从不需要睡眠，睡眠会让他的大脑更加迟钝。

John把他拖回了他们的家——虽然产权仍然属于Mrs. Hudson但John喜欢这么描述它——强迫他睡觉。他最后成功的引诱了John，在一场酣畅淋漓的性爱之后，睡眠才不显得那么可憎。其实Sherlock更喜欢激烈一点的，可是John以一个负责任的医生的态度拒绝那么做。

醒来以后，事情没有丝毫改善。

当然没有。

他的问题根本不在于睡眠，只在于John。就像那些失眠症患者因为担忧无法睡眠而担忧的无法入睡一样，Sherlock也因为害怕失去John而离失去John越来越近。他不再星光闪耀，他仍然对着犯罪现场迷茫彷徨，他再没有在John的脸上看到那些闪耀的微笑而只看见了医生式的，安慰的笑容。

他活该得到这个，他已经失去了吸引John的最大资本。一个堕落成凡人的Sherlock Holmes还有什么意义？就连他自己也开始厌恶自己的存在，只是John还在他身边所以他才能苟延残喘……

他痛恨这个词。

John带他去做长途旅行，又是一项毫无意义的治疗方式。他们在路上，Sherlock尽力表现得十足的像Sherlock，在演绎以外的地方竭力满足John。他希望能用别的什么留住John，而不是让John去看风景买东西以及和无聊无趣的人交谈。

这个计划失败的一塌糊涂，从开始就在失败。Sherlock并不美丽，他当然和美丽无缘，而且John曾经有过那么多的女友，没有一个能够因为美丽而将这位阿富汗的前军医彻底留在身边。Sherlock也和好脾气无缘，John曾经亲口说过他是个百分百的混蛋。他在性爱方面他更是个百分百的生手，而且他确信John没有处子情结，所以到底什么能把John留下？

他只有他的不可思议，他的超出常人，他的演绎法可以。

而现在，他一无所有。

Sherlock不得不正视这个问题，然后想起John喜欢危险。John当然喜欢，他选择了上阿富汗战场前线，让自己吃了一颗子弹被送回伦敦，Sherlock见到这个人的第一眼就从他眼中看到了战场。

只有足够的危险才可以吸引John。

他要去哪里寻找危险？

他们玩了两次傻里傻气的极限运动，在差点摔断骨头之后John就拒绝了第三次，这个办法行不通。John需要的是另一种危险，是只有演绎法才能提供的那种危险。在意识到这一点的那个下午，Sherlock独自一人在酒店里，John晚上才回来，身上带着酒气，他说他在酒吧里遇到了一个老熟人。

Sherlock不知道他说的是不是真的。

那个晚上他们什么也没做，John酒醉的头疼欲裂，Sherlock只能笨拙的充当照顾的角色，而以他的医学知识可以做到不让军医因为酗酒呕吐而窒息，却无法做到足够的舒适。在一直守到清晨确认John已经基本清醒了的时候，Sherlock才后知后觉的想起好军医从不酗酒。

John有可能会偶尔喝几杯，但是Harry的事情让他讨厌酩酊大醉。

喝醉代表着逃避，Sherlock不愿意这么想，但是他找不到别的答案。由此带来的惶恐让他更加渴求John，只有在激烈的床上运动时他才能确信John还属于他，还对他有热情，而他不敢奢望别的。

他暗自祈求，虽然不信任何神祇却在暗自祈求，无论是John的责任感也好，John诡异的审美观也好，John的友谊也好，能够把John留在他身边的什么都好。

他记得John想要什么，在他们表白的那个美妙的夜晚之前的白天，军医还说过他的人生理想是一个妻子两个孩子，一幢郊外的房子也许还有一条狗。总而言之就是正常人的一切，他们为此进行了一场争论，而最后以John的失败告终，他的梦想都敌不过Sherlock的星光闪耀。

现在，Sherlock只能退而求其次的想要变成那段正常关系中的一环。

他开始试图扮演一个好妻子的角色，然后第一次进行了购物和料理——料理只是一门相对不那么复杂的科学。John吃了那些晚餐，并且还对他微笑了，所以料理是正确的。

Sherlock提出他想要担当一个乐团的小提琴师，这是在他为John演奏过乐曲之后说的。幸好演奏小提琴的能力还在，Sherlock觉得如果自己的咨询侦探生涯注定要结束的话，那么一段有John陪伴的小提琴师的日子也是可以忍受的。

而那就是一切错乱的开始。

John表现出了惊恐，他不愿意Sherlock去演奏乐器——不，他同意Sherlock做一个临时的小提琴师。但是他还抱着万一的指望问Sherlock这是不是为了一个案子。

“不是，你知道我已经无法演绎了。”

这是个诚实的回答，却让事情变得更加糟糕。

John反应之激烈是他没有想到的，他坚持Sherlock的情况只是暂时的，他要求Sherlock不要放弃希望。这让Sherlock感到了巨大的惊恐，他终于意识到了John还陪在他身边的理由，还对他微笑的理由，还坚持这些错误疗法的理由。

只是因为John觉得他还能复原。

John在期盼一个虚无缥缈的奇迹，在希望一个不可能发生的梦幻，是那根根本不存在的胡萝卜钓住了John才没让他离开。

而他终将意识到他的错误，然后离开。

他们之间爆发了一场争执，包含着口角和一些推攘，最后他被John推到了地毯上。John接下来的动作凶狠而粗暴，而他的不顺从让整件事的激烈程度更上了一层楼。只是最后军医克制住了自己，问他是否还好，Sherlock也终于清醒过来。

他不能继续推开John。

哪怕只是暂时的也好，他向John伸出了手。

那之后是一场徒有快感的活动，Sherlock拒绝将之分类。John拿出了他最大的温柔和善意，但是Sherlock始终闭着眼睛，他害怕从军医的眼神里读出怜悯，他只有紧紧的拥抱住John，而这将是Sherlock走向毁灭之前所能得到的不多的东西。

他终会毁灭。

*  
毁灭的步伐甚至来得比他预想的更快，在回到221B之后John就辞去了他在社区诊所的临时工作，转而找了一份全日制的正式工。他要求Sherlock好好在家休养，并且请Mrs. Hudson督促他。John的工作异常繁忙，从那个时候开始他开始加班、加班、加班、值班、加班、加班、加班……

Mycroft来过，带着无缘无故的忧虑表情，这个表情让他的发际线看上去后退的没有那么严重了。

“你变成普通人了，Sherlock。”

“出去。”

黑伞令人烦躁的戳着地面。

“感情是理性的最大敌人。”

“出去。”

Mycroft出去了。

那个晚上的John发短信告诉他在加班，但是回家以后就算Sherlock失去了演绎能力都能从他身上闻到浓浓的酒味。

Sherlock的心凉了一截。

John根本不需要那么卖力的工作，他看过他们的存款余额，即使是那次长途旅行也没有耗费太多。但是John却每晚都在加班或者值班，变成了一个彻头彻尾的工作狂。

John应该是Sherlock事业的工作狂，而不是一个在医院诊所里对付流感和骨折的普通医生，John热爱工作，但从未如此废寝忘食。

之后的几天一切照旧，Sherlock试图把自己的外表打扮的更加光鲜闪亮，但是John回来以后看上去是那么的疲惫，他除了想要倒头就睡根本做不了别的事。如果Sherlock采取主动的话John倒也全盘接受，这让他们之间的关系变得奇怪生疏，远非亲密。

生存还是毁灭？

似乎已经不言而喻。

其实他还想向John求婚，其实他还想说如果John喜欢他们可以去领养两个孩子，其实他想说221B并不输给任何一栋郊区的大房子，其实他想说他已经看中了一条叫托比的狗。

那其实不是他想说的。

其实Sherlock想说在星光之下John看上去格外的……John；其实Sherlock想说的是在犯罪现场的时候John应该绽开那种让人心醉神迷的笑容；其实Sherlock想说的是他需要John大声的赞美和爱慕的凝视；其实Sherlock想说的是不要离开。

不要离开。

无论为什么。

John。

他注定无法说出口，他不会再看到John了，他们之间的关系会被碾平磨碎渣都不剩，John会有一段幸福——以普通但正常的人意义上的幸福——平凡的生活和一个温柔的妻子和两个他的亲生孩子和……

Sherlock想吐。

于是他不再那么想了，他开始专心致志的思考他的死亡。

最理想的死亡无疑是在消灭Moriarty的战役中死去。在John之下，在罪案现场之下，在星光之下Sherlock唯一珍视的就是伦敦。除掉这个人无疑可以让伦敦的空气更清新一点。

一个已经变得平凡的他，无法将他的死亡献给John了。

他只能做点儿可憎的退而求其次。

Sherlock想过了，他现在的能力不足以对付Moriarty，但是咨询罪犯还未必知道这一点。所以Sherlock可以给妈咪留个线索，告诉她她的小儿子是被Moriarty怎样折磨致死的（折磨几乎是肯定会有的，毫无疑问），这样可以促使妈咪督促Mycroft出手消灭Moriarty。

Mycroft的确是他们之中更聪明的那个，Sherlock心不甘情不愿的想着。

于是一切都很不错，也就是不错而已，远远称不上完美。但是等到Mycroft除掉Moriarty以后，伦敦就全无威胁，John就可以获得最大程度的安全，而Sherlock——

他就该得到那个下场。

畅想这一切几乎让事情变得心旷神怡也更加容易起来，压断骆驼脊背的最后一根稻草就是John的那通短信——

今晚加班。JW

Sherlock默默看着这短信，然后选择了删除键。

他会带着和John的表白的第一个夜晚的记忆，而不带着那是让他失去演绎能力星光不再的记忆，去接受那个看来无可避免的死亡结局。死亡之后，一切都会平和宁静，而他眼前停驻的将会是John的微笑。

他很久很久都没有看到过的，那种动人心魄讨人喜欢的，温暖的微笑。

Sherlock就这样决定了。

*  
今晚加班回来的John没有那么疲惫，他制止了Sherlock想要清洁自己，让之后的活动更加容易些的举止。而Sherlock微笑着，向他眨了一下眼睛，他还记得这是让人喜欢的。

John看上去有些奇怪，他看上去踌躇且不安，Sherlock等着他说话。

“我辞掉诊所的工作了。”

Sherlock眨了眨眼睛，在试图消化这个信息。

John终于要摊牌了吗？他决定离开了？不，John应该早就已经决定了，只是现在终于决定告诉他而已。

Sherlock对此心怀感激，他庆幸John是在今天才决定说，而不是更早的时候。现在的Sherlock已经对自己的命运有所决定，对自己的毁灭有所觉悟，他不会再感觉彷徨不安，他只要装作什么都没发生一样，告别John就好。

他会在记忆里永久储存John的样子，然后带着这个投影去那个世界。

“Sherlock，”所以John还是仁慈的，他还在用那么温柔的声音呼唤他，“你的样子……你是知道了什么吗？”

带着微笑，Sherlock摇了摇头。

“我拿到了这个月的全勤奖金，然后……”

John还在为Sherlock的未来生活考虑吗？不过他不会再有什么未来了，这一点可以等一切终结之后，John会知道的。

“Sherlock，看着我。”

他做不到。

“看着我。”

那是John的眼睛，John的深色眼睛，那里面不是怜悯更不是厌烦，是爱意。

他应该没有错认。

仍然是爱意，是看着奇迹的表情，是想要呵护的至珍至爱的面容，是说不通的不可思议。Sherlock早就不是那个过去的超凡绝伦，但是John此刻的目光仍然一如往昔。

John郑重的吻他，吻的好像有全世界的时间可以吻他。而Sherlock不自觉的回应着，他总是没办法对John无动于衷。他们贴紧在一起，而他终于克制不住的开口了：

“别离开，John。”

带着呜咽。

Sherlock不想离开，他不想和咨询罪犯同归于尽，他想要伦敦的空气更加干净但那不可以以离开John为代价，任何事情都不应该以John的离开为代价。他就这样被一个吻轻易的击溃，攀住John好像那是他生命所系。

那就是。

John的怀抱有一瞬间的僵硬，医生以疯狂的力道将Sherlock锁在怀里，吻如同雨点一样没命的落下来。这几乎能让Sherlock产生幸福的错觉，他沉溺在这个错觉里不想醒来。

“我不会离开，Sherlock，如果你一直在担心的是这个的话，我不会。”

Sherlock闭上了眼睛。

“Sherlock，”John在呼唤他，“我没有你那么聪明，所以告诉我你到底在想什么。我这段时间做的很糟糕，我的心情也很糟糕，但不包括今天。告诉我你在想什么，我需要知道。”

“你去酒吧喝酒了。”

他说出来了。

太糟了，糟透了，他要说的不应该是指责，指责会推开John的。

“是的。”John深吸了一口气，“那次旅游我是去喝酒了，我没法面对那么无能为力的感觉，Sherlock，我尝试了但是却没法让你恢复，我……”

“因为我没法恢复……”Sherlock喃喃自语，“我不再吸引你了，我知道的。”

“你在说什么鬼话？”John的语气还是不可思议的温柔。

“旅游回来你又去了酒吧，你说你是加班的，但是你身上有酒味。”

Sherlock对自己几乎感到绝望，他克制不住蹦出真话，他应该隐瞒起来，不应该让John知道他的那些不满，但是John要求他说出来，他没法隐瞒下去。

这个问题似乎让John费了点力气回想了一会儿，最后军医终于想起来了。

“那天我没有喝酒，Sherlock。那天诊所来了一群醉汉，他们挥舞着酒瓶子，把酒洒到我身上了。旅游那次已经够糟了，我不想重复一遍。”

如果Sherlock的演绎能力还在，他本该能观察到John身上的酒气是来自身上而不是嘴里的。

“那你为什么加班？”

他希望John能给出一个答案，无论那答案是什么他都会选择相信，他一定会信。

John只是将他抱得更紧。

“John？”他轻轻叫着，心却在一点点沉下去。

“我不知道……这个时候提出这个是不是……算不算趁人之危。天啊，我居然忽略了你的状态到了这个地步，这些天我到底在干什么？”John的话语有如梦呓，“Sherlock，我不会离开你，你必须相信这一点——你还好么？”

“只要你不离开就好。”Sherlock轻声道。

“那你一定会很好的，因为什么都别想把我赶走，Sherlock，哪怕你亲口命令我也不行。”

他当然不会要求John离开的。

“Sherlock，永远不要怀疑我对你的感觉。”John贴着他的耳朵，John温暖的气息喷在Sherlock的耳蜗，“永远不要。”

Sherlock抱紧了他，他吻上John，他需要那些味道确认。他需要John的味道，需要John的感觉在他的嘴里，那是确实的东西。John的手帮了他的忙，John脱掉了他的套头毛衣，John允许他品尝John。

John的味道是淡淡的咸是淡淡的茶香，就是John的味道。Sherlock可以从John肩头的伤口里品尝出阿富汗的岁月风尘，可以从John的手指里尝出镇定和勃朗宁，可以……

Sherlock碰到了John的裤袋，里面有个方形的小小凸起。

“哦。”John想要忽视这个，但是Sherlock伸手掏出了这个，那是一枚精致的小盒子。

在意识到这是什么的时候，他颤抖了。

“Sherlock，这就是为什么我这一个月一直加班……”John把他抱过来，让他贴着John光裸的皮肤，“我不会勉强你答应这个，Sherlock，你想怎么样都好。”

“我想……要这个……”

Sherlock的声音很轻很轻，但是John听见了，他吻着Sherlock的眼睛，吻着他的鼻尖，吻着他的嘴。渐渐的John的吻开始变得像狂风暴雨，而Sherlock贴在他的胸前回吻着他。

John解开了他的衬衫，抚摸他的皮肤，就仿佛在欣赏一件赏心悦目的艺术杰作。Sherlock只有在他的抚摸下才意识到自己也许是超凡脱俗的杰作。他颤抖着，但是并不迟疑的迎接John，他让John进入他。John是温柔的，在这种事上他总是从容不迫但又带着郑重其事，这能让Sherlock感到安心。

最后他们释放出来，然后共同蜷缩在沙发上，Sherlock蜷缩在John的怀里。

“Sherlock，你什么时候提都可以，因为我一直在这里。”John的手划过他的脸庞，“但是我需要确认你不是因为恐惧，我不想在你没准备好的时候……Sherlock，你对我比一切都宝贵，和你的头脑无关。”

“当我说你美妙绝伦的时候是我真的那么认为，Sherlock。你在罪案现场指出真相的样子的确很棒，但我不仅仅是因为那个爱上你的。所以不论你变成什么样都不用害怕失去我，在你害怕我离开的时候……天知道我从来没想过这种事，我一直在害怕你会要我离开，Sherlock，我怕你会觉得我不能治愈你，我怕你会觉得我变成了你的累赘，如果那真的发生了我会过不下去的……”

John拥着他的样子，看着他的眼神，就像拥着看着John的全世界。

John和他一样害怕，他们都不敢说他们有多害怕，有多渴望对方留下。

John和他一样害怕失去彼此。

John和他一样。

他们一样。

这个美妙的念头攫住了他，让他心跳过快呼吸过载，让他神智迷离被喜悦堵塞。Sherlock所能做的只是尽可能的贴紧John，他需要确认这一切。

“Sherlock，如果你同意，让我再试一次。你的大脑对你很重要——那和我对你的爱无关，但是我知道它对你很重要——我们有足够的时间，我会陪你一起回顾你办过的所有案子，把你的非凡闪亮找回来。我向你承诺我们会一直在一起，但是让我试一试。”

Sherlock听着John的心跳，那是带着些许紧张的心跳，那是贪求着Sherlock的心跳，那是John的心跳。

砰，砰，砰，砰，砰。

规律有力，是John的心跳。

他舒缓的出了一口气，眼前的一切都在回归原状，Sherlock觉得自己拥抱住的应该是幸福。因为是John，所以肯定是幸福，肯定是不能再好的完满。

很好，非常好，是不能再好的一天。Sherlock被从死地拯救出来，他还得到了John永不离开的承诺。他想不出更好的一天，也许只有和John一起闭上眼睛永远的离开这个世界的那一天可以媲美。

他不会删除这两个月的一切甜蜜与辛酸。

他不会删除John的任何东西。

“John。”

“Sherlock。”

“我不会离开，我想要这个……”Sherlock缓缓说道，星光在回到他的眼睛，色彩在回到他的双眸，神光恢复在他的脸上，Sherlock Holmes复活，再度发出耀眼的光芒。

“我想，我知道两个月前那桩案子的答案了，John，编辑一条短信发给Guy。”

“是Greg。”

“然后请他来当伴郎吧，他是我唯一能够忍受的伴郎。”

John笑了，吻他。

“好的。”


	8. 霸道总裁的卷毛禁宠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超级恶搞文注意
> 
> 本文的剧本部分是网上高人整理的，并不属于我。
> 
>  
> 
> John Watson 饰演 霸道总裁
> 
> Sherlock Holmes饰演 卷毛禁宠

剧本：首先，男主是总裁，这个词就代表了“霸道酷炫拽”和“有很多很多钱”！座驾必须是全球限量版，任何物品为了表示高级起见都可以加前缀“高级私人定制”。总裁必须有刀削面一样的脸，身高一米八以上，上不封顶，坐着他的高级私人定制的司机【？】开的高级私人定制的全球限量版轿车登场。

 

实际情况：

【第一幕·屈臣氏公司停车场】

高级私人定制的司机：这是给总裁先生的高级私人定制的全球限量版轿车，伙计，你上错车了。

John：我就是。

高级私人定制的司机：总裁先生应该身高一米八以上，上不封……

John：【青筋暴突】我就是。

高级私人定制的司机：总裁先生应该身高一米八……

John：你再说信不信老子用高、级、私、人、定、制的勃朗宁崩了你？！

高级私人定制的司机：【迅速变脸】完全明白，您的气场有两米八！

John：……

 

剧本：当男主的汽车路过十字路口时，正好撞到了骑单车的女主，高级私人定制的司机掏出一把钱准备私了，被女主鄙视：“你以为钱能买到一切吗？”愤然一瘸一拐的拖着破单车离去，留下总裁坐在车里邪魅一笑：如此特别的女人，很久没有遇见了，很好，你成功的引起了我的注意。

 

实际情况：

【第二幕·伦敦某十字路口】

砰！

【刚刚路过的卷毛侦探被车撞倒在地，司机急刹车。】

高级私人定制的司机：【开车门】给你一百万，快让开。

John：WTF一百万？！

高级私人定制的司机：【读剧本】凡牵涉到钱的问题，统统以百万为单位，签发支票毫无压力，这才是总裁风范。

John：……

Sherlock：【摇摇晃晃的站起来】你在等你老板的过程中刚喝了一点酒，因为昨天你和你老婆吵架了，吵架的原因是你企图勾搭你之前遇到的一个女孩。那个女孩以为这辆车是你的，其实你只是个司机，所以她在明白真相以后是不会对你感兴趣的。当然在此之前你应该因为酒驾而被送去坐牢，我已经通知了苏格兰场而他们的人就在附近——啊他们来了，你可以直达去拘留了不用客气。

Greg：什么情况？酒驾撞人了？跟我们走一趟吧。Sherlock，你也走路当心。

【高级私人定制的司机被带走。】

John：这真是太神奇了！

Sherlock：是、是吗？

John：了不起，太棒了！

Sherlock：可我刚把你的司机送去坐牢了。

John：别理他，我早想把他轰走了，我可以知道你的名字吗？

Sherlock：Sherlock Holmes，地址是贝克街221B。【离开】

John：【挥手】John Watson！

【一刻钟后】

John：WTF我不会开车！

【最后，霸道总裁Mr. Watson不得不叫来高级私人定制的限量版拖车把他的高级私人定制的限量版轿车拖走】

 

剧本：之后女主遇到了财政危机，不得不去霸道总裁的公司应聘，被总裁看上了以后直接擢升为他的助理【不要问总裁为什么要一个没有工作经验也不是高级私人定制的人来当助理】，还把女主带去了高级舞会，给她装扮了高级私人定制的礼服，结果却遇到了女主的大学同学，引起了霸道总裁的误会。

 

实际情况：

【第一幕·贝克街公寓】

Mycroft：你的审核退税，Sherlock，不要总是让我亲自给你送上门。

Sherlock：把你的钱拿回去，Mycroft！英国财政部如果给每个人都办理一百万的退税早就应该破产了！

Mycroft：因为这个剧本只接收百万为单位的支票，真是愚蠢，不过这样我至少十年不用给你办理新的退税了。

Sherlock：拿走！！

Mycroft：那么证明一下你不会立即饿死，我亲爱的小弟弟。

Sherlock：Angelo让我免费吃。

Mycroft：但你其实一直偷偷付钱。

Sherlock：【暴跳如雷】还是关心你的体重吧，Mycroft！

Mycroft：【微笑】我最近减重了。

Sherlock：【看演绎法网站】哦！我有一个案子了！屈臣公司的，咨询案件，报酬一百万，Mycroft，很高兴我不用再面对你的贿赂了，再见~

 

【第二幕·屈臣氏公司】

John：嗯……就是这样，我不明白这些恐吓信是要我交出什么，但是它们已经给我的员工们造成了很大的困扰。

Sherlock：是给你的员工Sarah造成了困扰，你们是情人。

John：……

Sherlock：不对吗？

John：咳，不，她是我前女友，我们已经分手了，不是情人。

Sherlock：总会出点儿错。

John：怎么样？

Sherlock：你8号晚上有个舞会？

John：啊，没错。

Sherlock：那我们一起去，那里会有线索。

 

【第三幕·舞会后台更衣室】

John：这些是给你做的高级私人定制的礼服，穿上试试看。

Sherlock：无聊！

John：如果你要潜伏进舞会，至少应该打扮的漂亮点儿，Mr. Holmes。

Sherlock：叫我Sherlock，我穿这件战衣就行了。

John：嗯……

Sherlock：怎么了？

John：好吧，去他的高级私人定制的礼服，你穿紫衬衫挺不错的；那我穿套头毛衣出场吧。

Sarah：【受到了惊吓】套头毛衣？

John：罩一件正装外套。

Sherlock：【嘟嘴】套头毛衣很棒。

 

【第四幕·舞会场】

Sherlock：Victor。

Victor：哦，Sherlock，见到你真高兴。

John：你们认识？

Victor：我们是大学同学，Sherlock，这是你的男友？

Sherlock：委托人。

John：我不是……

Victor：不是什么？

John：没什么，忘了那个吧，我去和Mary跳段舞，你们聊。【离开】

Victor：他是吃醋了吗？

Sherlock：你说的不是字面意思，而引申义很无聊。

Victor：他就是吃醋了。

 

剧本：看到女主和大学同学相谈甚欢，总裁终于明白了：原来自己在商场摸爬滚打多年，居然被这个小女人伪装的清纯样子给骗了！她居然有男友！于是，总裁要变身大灰狼啦。

 

实际情况：

【第一幕·舞会场】

John：你们不止是大学同学。

Sherlock：嗯？

John：他是你男友吗？

Sherlock：嗯。

John：啊，祝你们幸福。

Sherlock：应该很性福，我们每天都做爱——

John：【刚喝了一口香槟】噗——什么？！！

Sherlock：——才怪。我不明白为什么有人那么无聊，总要写我和这个人和那个人发生点儿什么，Victor是和我发生关系的高频率人选，经常拿到我的第一发；我估计我的绯闻对象里只有Mrs. Hudson幸免了；顺便说一句，Mycroft也是我的绯闻对象，你能想象吗？

John：……她是谁？

Sherlock：【假笑】我的房东。

John：那……Mycroft又是谁？

Sherlock：一个体重百分之九十都是脂肪的政府工作人员。

John：……确实想象不能。

Sherlock：【得意脸】因为谁能看中他呢？

John：不，因为他会把你压扁的。

Sherlock：……

 

剧本：恰在此时，女主的亲人生病了，为了替治疗筹钱【治疗费也是以百万为单位的】，女主不得不向男主借钱。于是变身大灰狼的总裁提出要女主卖身，女主忍痛答应，然后他们就在总裁的高级私人定制的别墅里酱紫酿紫……

 

实际情况：

【第一幕·贝克街公寓】

John：我来看看你，发生什么事了，你看上去很开心。

Sherlock：Mycroft，据说是我生物学上的哥哥生病了。

John：要紧吗？你看上去毫不担心。

Sherlock：按他的甜食摄入量早就应该享受根管治疗了，Mycroft终于可以闭嘴了，太棒了。

John：治疗费……没问题？

Sherlock：放心，他有整个大英帝国为他付账。

John：……（这个剧本走向没问题吗？）

 

【第二幕·贝克街公寓】

John：这次又发生什么事了，你看上去有点闷闷不乐。

Sherlock：我没案子了，给我案子的Green在住院，因为上次的犯人给了他一刀。

John：他是做什么的？

Sherlock：苏格兰场里仅存的有智商的探长。

John：治疗费……没问题？或者你需要别的帮助吗？

Sherlock：毫无问题，他也有整个大英帝国为他付账，而且他对此茫然不觉。而且整个苏格兰场都不会发现那个刺伤他的犯人的起诉资料里又多了二十三项重罪，足够判他被终身监禁上十八回了；Mycroft报复心很重，还正好心情不好。

【John表示，他一点儿都不想知道为什么帝国警务人员的福利待遇如此之高】

 

【第三幕·贝克街公寓】

John：（独白）不，我一点都不想让警务人员为此被刺伤，而且大英政府比我想象中的福利好太多了，这个剧本行不通。

John：Sherlock，发生什么事了，你看上去很糟糕。

Sherlock：Mrs. Hudson生病了。

John：她怎么样？

Sherlock：不太好，她需要做手术，但是这个世界的手术费需要五百万。

John：你有办法吗？我猜大英帝国会支付养老保险？

Sherlock：不，Mycroft威胁说除非我搬去和他一起住，他才肯给Mrs. Hudson的手术费付费，他还封锁了我的信托基金。

John：太过分了！

Sherlock：可恨的是我也许只能答应卖身给他了，John。

John：什么？！我买！

Sherlock：……

John：啊不……我、我不是说……

Sherlock：【沮丧的低头】可能Mycroft还不会一次性付清，这样他更可以控制我为他做任何事。

John：我付钱，Sherlock，给你支票。

Sherlock：【呆】但是……你的案子我还没破，而且酬劳约定是一百万。

John：那……没关系的，我们去送Mrs. Hudson先住院吧，你可能已经知道了，我学过医，也许我能帮得上忙。

Sherlock：【凝视片刻，低声的】好的。

 

【第四幕·医院】

Mrs. Hudson：太谢谢你们了，好心的孩子们。

Sherlock：【烦躁的】休息，别说话了。

John：【微笑】您没事了，好好休息吧。

Mrs. Hudson：Sherlock，我的治疗费……是多少钱？

Sherlock：没多少，别说话了！

John：嘿，这不太好。

Sherlock：【委屈脸】

John：【咧嘴笑】的确没多少钱。

Mrs. Hudson：【略有不安的】是吗？

Sherlock：嗯，这个世界的钱分两种，一种以百万为单位……

Mrs. Hudson：百万？！

Sherlock：……一种是小钱，Mrs. Hudson，不值一提。

Mrs. Hudson：一定是你帮了这个医院的院长什么忙，好孩子。

【两只走出了病房】

John：她没事了，主治医生是我的同学，他告诉我不会有后遗症，过几天就能出院。

Sherlock：我欠你的。

John：唔……别太放在心上，你正在帮我处理一个要紧的委托呢。

Sherlock：【低头】我的案子不值那么多，我记得我把什么抵押给你了……John，接下来……随你的便。

 

剧本：女主因为欠债，落入总裁之手，于是被私藏在高级私人定制的别墅里酱紫酿紫，而且地点必须多样化，天天在床上滚的总裁出门都不好意思和别的总裁打招呼；次数必须超人化，一夜七次起，每次一小时起，不到这个时长的总裁都不好意思出门和别的总裁打招呼。

 

实际情况：

【第一幕·总裁的高级私人定制的别墅】

John：……这不科学！

Sherlock：很明显。

John：我不需要照顾我的公司吗？

Sherlock：啊我没想到你担心的是这个，【声调洋溢的读剧本】公司业务？总裁只需要在别墅里遥控操作，分分钟千千万上下~

John：我想我们用的大概是秘鲁币。

Sherlock：有可能，所以你到底要不要按照剧本进行？

John：【瞥】你看上去很期待。

Sherlock：我最近正需要一些这方面的数据。

John：你需要数据？等等……你的意思是，你还是个处？

Sherlock：我以为按照剧本，我们应该到床上去以后，你再发现这一点。

John：怎么发现？你又不可能有处男膜——不，忘了这句，天啊，千万别提。

Sherlock：没关系，这顶多告诉我你看了一些异想天开的耽美文而已。

John：闭嘴Sherlock！

 

【我是纯洁的拉灯】

Sherlock：哦，天啊，John，天啊，哦……

John：你还好吗？

Sherlock：这实在是……超乎预料，太高能了……该怎么形容、刺激、对，刺激太多了。

John：你喜欢吗？

Sherlock：我……这不赖，真的。

John：哦，那就好——【声音低沉】

Sherlock：【迷惑的】好？John？哦！

 

【我是又一次纯洁的拉灯】

Sherlock：John……

John：太棒了，Sherlock，你太美了……

Sherlock：【颤抖的】John……

 

【我是第三次纯洁的拉灯】

Sherlock：John……

John：我在。

 

【我是第四次纯洁的拉灯】

 

【第五次拉灯】

 

【第六次】

 

【拉灯】

John：Sherlock，你太美了，我太幸运了，我爱你。

Sherlock：【挺尸状】……

【您的好友Sherlock因为体力透支已经昏厥，请稍后再表白】

 

【第二幕·总裁的高级私人定制的别墅】

Sherlock：John，你说谎……

John：【吻】怎么了？

Sherlock：【被吻的七晕八素】你说……剧本不科学……

John：噢，是么？那的确挺不科学的，我现在腰都酸了，看来下次应该有节制一点。

Sherlock：【松一口气】

John：看来下次做六次就够了。

Sherlock：【挺尸状】……

John：Sherlock？

【您的好友Sherlock已经再次昏厥，请稍后再商议次数】

 

【第三幕】

【我是高级私人订制豪华游艇NC17的拉灯】

【我是高级私人订制豪华飞机NC17的拉灯】

【我是高级私人订制豪华轿车NC17的拉灯】

【我是高级私人订制豪华海滩NC17的拉灯】

【我是高级私人订制豪华汽艇NC17的拉灯】

【我是高级私人订制豪华花园NC17的拉灯】

 

【第四幕·总裁的高级私人定制的别墅】

John：果然不是什么事儿都能遥控解决的，Sherlock，我要去进行一项商业合作项目，等我好吗？

Sherlock：【神志不清的】唔……嗯……

 

剧本：暗恋总裁男主已久的白富美女配趁机登场，找到被私藏在高级私人订制的豪华别墅里的小白花女主，甩出百万支票要求女主离开，女主不为所动；女配再次甩出和男主的亲密照片，女主动摇；女配最后甩出杀手锏：“我已经怀了他的孩子！”于是女主黯然离开，挥一挥衣袖，不要一张支票。

 

实际情况：

【第一幕·总裁的高级私人定制的别墅】

Mary：我终于找到你了，Sherlock Holmes！

Sherlock：无聊。

Mary：什么？

Sherlock：你就是给Sarah寄威胁信的人，因为你嫉妒她，你想要排除John身边的任何人。

Mary：没错！但我没想到Sarah离开以后又是你，你可藏得够好。

Sherlock：无聊，你想说什么最好快点进入正题。

Mary：你穿裤子了吗？

Sherlock：【低头看床单】这就是你想问的？没有。

Mary：……

Sherlock：【无辜脸】John认为这样更方便，事实上对他来说是很方便。

Mary：闭嘴！

Sherlock：无聊，快点上正题吧。

Mary：我怀了John的孩子！

Sherlock：……你不应该先说支票吗？啊，你认为胎儿最有用，所以你先出最有用的牌，我懂了，聪明。

Mary：所以，劳驾你可以离开了吗？

Sherlock：嗯——不。你怀孕了吗？啊是的你怀孕了，有典型的妊娠反应。你怀的是John Watson的孩子吗？不，从你的肚子和你的反应来看你顶多怀孕一个月，完全显不出来。而这是不可能的，因为John在一个半月的时间里始终和我在一起运动。包括我失去知觉的时候。

Mary：闭嘴我不要听这个！你以为他把你放在心上吗？那他还怎么和我照那么多亲密的照片？Sherlock Holmes，你顶多只是他的一项消遣，我才是他的未、婚、妻。

Sherlock：你真的不打算说支票的事儿？你怎么会用PS的照片来糊弄我，这可太有损我之前对你的智力评价了，你们之间已经完了，我建议你从后门出去，记得带上门。

Mary：【咆哮】离开John！我给你一百万！

Sherlock：一千万。

Mary：五百万！

Sherlock：【假笑】成交！【拿走支票】那么再见，我从后门走了。

【Sherlock裹着床单出门走了】

Mary：……@￥！#@！￥@#

 

剧本：得知事情的总裁大怒，把白富美女配的公司搞破产了，然后踏上苦苦追求女主的道路。而女主在离开男主以后才发现自己已经怀孕了，于是在一个宁静的小镇生下了一个可以上牛津少年班智商的儿子，这个儿子天天致力于让妈咪对无情无义的爹地死心，这样他就可以独占妈咪【划掉】，这样他就可以给妈咪找个更好的男人，于是他在寻找的时候阴差阳错找到了总裁……

 

实际情况：

【第一幕·总裁的高级私人定制的别墅】

John：【读信】随信附上五百万支票，这是我欠你的，Sherlock Holmes。顺便说一句，调查结果已经出来，是Mary。

John：……

John：Sherlock！

 

【第二幕·贝克街公寓】

Archie：你应该找一个情人。

Sherlock：什么？

Archie：你昨晚又说梦话了，叫John，我可以从你的衣领上看出来。

Sherlock：不你看不出来。

Archie：我就是看出来了。

Sherlock：你在我的门外偷听。

Archie：哼。【跑出家门】

 

【第三幕·伦敦的某条马路】

Archie：你叫John吗？

John：没错……你叫什么名字，住在哪里？我送你回家，你一个人在街上逛有点危险。

Archie：你刚才揍倒那个勒索我的家伙的动作真帅！虽然我也会有办法对付他。我叫Archie，地址是贝克街221B，如果你来的话我可以送你一个男盆友。

John：贝克街221B……

 

【第四幕·贝克街公寓】

Archie：我回来啦！

Sherlock：你什么时候出……John？

John：Sherlock！

Sherlock：啊……呃……你、你好吗？

Archie：你们认识？

John：不，我糟透了。

Sherlock：呃……对不起？

John：算了……【消沉】这是……你的儿子？

Sherlock：……

Archie：爹地……

Sherlock：走开！

John：嘿你不应该这么和你的儿子说话！

Sherlock：我的儿子？John，动动你的脑子！我才走开你第三天，就算我火速找个女人立马生也生不出一个六岁的儿子除非我喜当爹了，就像你和Mary那样。

John：什、什么？不，我和Mary根本没什么！

Sherlock：还是你觉得我是个Omega？托你电脑里那些乱七八糟的东西的福我也开始往脑子里塞垃圾了——但即使如此让我怀胎一个半月生下Archie也是不可能的。他是……剧本赠送的，因为某个逗比说她找不到第二个聪明的孩子来扮演我儿子——我们的儿子。

John：说到Mycroft……我见到他了。

Sherlock：哼。

John：我之前认为的是错误的，他没你说得那么夸张，可不够把你压扁。

Archie：他是什么新型凶器吗？

John：什么？不，我忘了这还有个未成年！去做你的功课，Archie！

Archie：是的——爸——爸——

John：【痛苦的捂脸】

Sherlock：你改主意看上Mycroft了吗？

 

剧本：总裁表示你听我解释听我解释啊，我和女配真的没什么啊，女主表示我不听我不听我不听！于是总裁只好寡廉鲜耻的在天才儿子的帮助下纠缠女主。直到绝望的女配某天趁机把女主和天才儿子绑走，找来一群小混混要把女主酱紫酿紫。这个时候总裁英勇出现，打跑混混，并且为救女主光荣了……光荣负伤了……

 

实际情况：

【第一幕·贝克街公寓】

John：听着，Sherlock，你可能有点误会了，我……

Sherlock：【窝进沙发】我不需要听。

John：……你这个时候能不能不要那么尊重剧本？！

Sherlock：我知道你跟那个女人没什么，她肚子里的孩子都不是你的。

John：所以你到底为什么离开？

Sherlock：剧本要求的。

John：……

Sherlock：【转头，假笑】我已经把欠你的钱还清了，我帮你破案，你给我报酬。

John：你的意思是……我们两清了？

Sherlock：没错。

John：【深吸气】那你能接受没有欠债的追求吗？

【没有回答】

John：好吧，我懂了。

Sherlock：你去哪里？

John：我去呼吸点新鲜空气，你知道贝克街上看不到屈臣氏商店的感觉有多好吗？这个世界的设定整个伦敦除了军情六处、苏格兰场和这条街门口其他全是我的产业！上到卖珠宝的下到卖大饼的！

Sherlock：……原来你家开的是沃尔玛。

John：……

 

【第二幕·贝克街公寓】

Archie：爸爸。

John：哦不，别这么称呼我。

Archie：按照剧本要求，你们就是我的爹地和爸爸。

John：好吧，你有什么问题？家庭作业做不出来了？

Archie：【微笑】是啊，第244种烟灰在白垩质土层中经过十小时的日光照射在气温从华氏十五点八度到九十一点四度的情况下先后被三个人走过最后残余了0.02克并呈现如图所示的形态请问留下烟灰的人具有怎样的特征？

John：……

Archie：【甜甜的笑】爸——爸——你能帮我吗？

John：#￥#@%￥……#@￥#！@

【十五分钟后】

Archie：爸爸，你为什么堵住我的耳朵？

John：因为刚才那段台词十分少儿不宜。

Archie：……爸爸，你要我帮忙追回爹地吗？

John：什么？不，不用，回去研究你的烟灰吧。

Archie：可是我的任务是——

John：不用了，真的，Archie，你的爹地需要时间，我也需要时间。

 

【第三幕·某废旧汽车修理厂】

John：劳驾告诉我现在是什么情况？

Mary：你被绑架了。

John：是吗？好吧，谢谢。我还以为你们是来请我喝咖啡的，所以下一步是去哪里？咖啡厅吗？

Mary：去给Sherlock Holmes寄信，告诉他John在我的手上！

喽啰：好的老大。

John：等等，你弄错人了！我不是女——这个不对；你不是应该绑架Sher……这么说也不对；你为什么要给Sherlock送信？

Mary：我等了一整天了，那家伙就是宅在家里不出门！你以为我想在他那个用“爱的注视”牌监视器塞满的公寓里破门而入去绑架他吗？

John：爱的注视？

Mary：我打听过了，他出门的时候整个伦敦能看到他的CCTV全都调转摄像头看着他！

John：CCTV？那个每晚七点钟不管换几台都能完整的看完一套节目的机构？

Mary：……

John：哦，好吧，不好意思。

Mary：还有一个苏格兰场的探长像个跟踪狂一样的跟着他！

John：跟踪狂？你确定不是什么痴汉吧？Sherlock可真够招人眼的。

Mary：哼，一个跟踪半路会被黑衣人调换，然后坐在甜食馆里和一个带黑伞的胖子聊得一脸羞涩的痴汉。

John：……Sherlock！

Sherlock：嗯，我来了。

Mary：你来送死的刚好，Sherlock，让我在你的胸口再开一枪，这次你可没机会再从地狱里爬回来了。

John：Sherlock快闪开！

 

【第四幕·某废旧汽车修理厂】

John：所以刚才到底发生了什么事？

Sherlock：哦，Mycroft。

John：你哥哥和这件事是怎么拉上关系的？

Sherlock：没什么，胖子肯定是不满Mary提到Greedy的态度，还有那句“和一个带黑伞的胖子聊得一脸羞涩的痴汉”。

John：……所以他就把Mary拉去沉河了？

Sherlock：放心，神夏第四季开播的时候还会把她打捞上来的。

John：然后呢？

Sherlock：然后再沉回去啊！难道你还想看她演第五季？

John：……我觉得我更关心第五季什么时候播……

Sherlock：我没想到你这么天真，John。

John：因为我可能……看不到了……

Sherlock：John！John！你中弹了！救护车！

John：Sherlock……

Sherlock：John？我在这，你会没事的，你想说什么？

John：神夏再播日……

John：请给我烧一份……【晕】

Sherlock：……Mycroft！！！

 

剧本：在总裁的病床前，女主嘤嘤哭泣诉说爱意，总裁半死不活的求婚，在天才儿子的撺掇下，女主含泪答应。于是总裁瞬间生龙活虎，将女主套牢~\\(≧▽≦)/~

 

实际情况：

【第一幕·医院】

John：唔……

Sherlock：John！

John：好痛……

Sherlock：你要调高一点吗啡吗？

John：呼，好多了……发生了什么事？

Sherlock：你中弹了。

John：哦、哦。

Sherlock：为了帮我挡枪，又狗血又愚蠢英雄主义的举动。

John：【疼痛中的小小微笑】很值得。

Sherlock：……

John：对了，我晕倒前听到你、你叫你哥哥的名字来着……怎么回事？

Sherlock：我威胁他。

John：嗯？

Sherlock：如果他不立即叫来救护车的话，我就告诉Lestrade他的牙医已经严禁他吃甜食了。

John：你说了吗？

Sherlock：【大大的笑】当然。

John：果然……

 

【第二幕·医院】

John：这张床真不错。

Sherlock：这只是普通病床，你是睡高级私人定制豪华床的总裁。

John：……你知道我为什么只带你去我的别墅吗？

Sherlock：是高级私人定制豪华别墅——为什么？

John：因为我在家的那张高级私人豪华定制……床有一万八千平方公顷。

Sherlock：【绽开笑容】

John：哦不！别说出来，求你了，别！

Sherlock：你尿过床。

John：……

Sherlock：把你的头埋在被子里也不会改变这个事实的，John。

John：滚！

 

【第三幕·还是医院】

Archie：爹地，爸爸怎么样了？

Sherlock：他明天就能出院了。

Archie：太好了！

John：谢谢你，Archie。

Archie：那样我就不用当私生子了，耶！

John：【风中凌乱】什么？！

Archie：Mycroft伯伯已经给你们准备了婚礼，等爸爸一出院就能办。

John：婚礼？！

Sherlock：你居然叫那个胖子伯伯！

Archie：是啊。

John/Sherlock：这不合剧本！

Archie：得了吧，按照剧本你们一百年也表不了白，而且Mycroft伯伯已经把你们的结婚证书办好了╮(╯▽╰)╭【跑走】

Sherlock：Mycroft！！！

John：呃……其实这也不错，我没意见。

Sherlock：【小声的】是吗？

John：是的，回头我搬进贝克街公寓怎么样？

Sherlock：你不住你的豪华宅院吗？

John：你知道我为什么三天后才来找你吗，Sherlock？

Sherlock：嗯？

John：我在我那个占地面积太大的家里迷路了整整三天……

 

剧本：从此，总裁和他的小情人过上了幸福快乐的生活~


End file.
